My Dark Dilemma
by RawrsTrulyx3
Summary: AU. Mukuro led the life of an assassin; death, money, deception, all the things life despised, so what happens when meeting his little Chrome he encounters Sawada Tsunayoshi, someone who will change his life forever... 6927
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Dark Dilemma**

**Summary: **AU Mukuro lived the life of an assassin; blood, money, sex, all the good stuff life hated. So when he comes to visit his sick Chrome, he meets someone that changes his life forever. 6927

**Rated: M**

**My... first... try... at... KHR... 8D I'm new at this fandom, so apologies for crappy writing style and enormous lengths o_O you get carried away for a person like me :( I do enjoy this pairing, no, actually I LOVE this pairing, I fucking love it! XD I wanna try a dramatic writing style, once again this is my first go, so please criticize, review... alert ;D lol, too soon, but please read and review :D**

**pLEASE eNJOY!**

**Me no own KHR, Akira Amano does.**

**Chapter 1 : Meeting Chrome**

Life was a rather tedious and fragile thing. You could never really understand it, it was someone everyone in the world had, whether it be long, short, happy, sad, it was there, every person _lived _a _life._

Life.

It was a precious thing, even for someone like Rokudo Mukuro understood how important it was. Yet with every footstep he took, every breath he inhaled, seemed like it wasn't there, like he was really living his own life.

Mukuro already came to the conclusion he wasn't living anymore. He died ages ago.

"Here's you drink sir, would you like anything else?"

A young female waitress beamed at him, her chestnut hair and golden eyes almost made her look angelic. He gave a small appreciative smile before dismissing her offer with a small "No thank you."

Mukuro elegantly picked his coffee up with his gloved hand, which wouldn't really be considered unusual considering the attire he wore; dark overcoat, black trousers, thin yet comfortable short-sleeved shirt, he would merely be thought of as a simple regular deciding to come in on a busy lunch time for a small break from whatever they presumed his job would be. Besides, it was usually his style to dress discrete yet casually, he didn't want to dress too noticeably or too shady.

He blew on the top of the dark surface before bringing it to his lips and taking a small sip, not too much to burn since he didn't enjoy his coffee that way. He brought it down to the matching saucer, hearing the light clink of porcelain cup before hearing a satisfying scream.

"Oh my God! Someone please help!"

An eerie silence befell the room while pairs of curious eyes began to stare at the disturbing sight before them. In the centre of the room, a female was panicking and yelling at people to call the ambulance or for help, because just opposite her, was a young man whose face was implanted in a plate of steak and fries.

A group of people rushed to his side, a few of the staff along with the manager of the café. They were checking his pulse, lifting his head from his plate while trying to call out to him as if he would magically spring back to life and laugh it off as a joke.

But no, instead they kept trying to save him through their pathetic attempts of yelling and panicking, while he sat there (literally) like dead weight, which was actually quite ironic in Mukuro's part since the man was already dead.

Mukuro smirked, it was another job well done on his part. He stood up, threw a few bills on the table and walked out like nothing had happen, thankfully no one noticed, it would be too suspicious for someone to slip out of a murder scene as if they was both blind and deaf and just lost their way through a restaurant.

His long strides quickly made its way towards his black car, before entering the vehicle and slamming the door shut. Mukuro fished his pockets for his mobile before flipping the device open and dialing a specific number. He placed the phone to his ear, and just after a few rings, someone picked up.

"Frankie speaking."

"He's dead."

"… Excuse me?"

"Your target, I killed him, he's dead."

"Oh, you must be the guy we hired last night… hold on a minute- is this a joke? We just hired you _yesterday_, if you're trying to fuck with us-"

"I like my work done fast, if you don't believe me, send one of your men down to the Sakura Hill Café and check it out, I'll be expecting my payment no later than tonight."

And with that Mukuro terminated his call and threw the phone onto the passenger seat, before jamming his keys into the ignition. He smiled to himself, today's job was rather easy and quite big on the cash, he didn't understand why such a small mafia gang would be willing to pay such big bucks on such a worthless and easy target.

Mukuro had to admit, being an assassin was too easy of a job for someone like himself, not trying to brag or anything, but people were just too easy to kill, whether it be men or women, everyone was going to die eventually anyway, he just quickened the process. His pay was good, he lived in a nice apartment in the peaceful region of Namimori, no one really bothered him in his life, and he was quite the looker, so scoring one with the ladies was easy for a male like himself, well-built frame, smooth talker and good in bed.

Today, Mukuro wanted to take it easy, he was conveniently offered an easy client last night, something that would take nothing less than a few modifications to the victims meal then _voila_, one freshly served corpse lying cold on a café's floor. All it really took was to make it look like the victim died from food poisoning, untraceable and highly affective. Although it was sad that the café wasn't going to get good business starting from now, pity, Mukuro enjoyed their famous croissant.

Despite the fact that today's target was an easy one, Mukuro usually enjoyed the bigger bombs, the ones that usually took place overseas in foreign countries, where he was ordered to kill presidents, company owners or big mafia bosses. He held quite the reputation within the underworld society, he was considered somewhat of an illusionist since his work usually made people believe something else rather than the true story, you would usually think someone's boyfriend died in a car accident when really he was poisoned which rendered him in a slow descent towards hell.

Mukuro's work was also described 'flawless' and 'perfect'. He always made the big ones look like an accident, as if they died naturally in their sleep or suffered an ill disease caught spontaneously out of no where. Sometimes, however, Mukuro enjoyed the bloody murder with guns, knives, torture, it was nice to feed his sadistic side from time to time, he only however did it to people he thought was sick and didn't deserve a natural death, and they were easy since they usually held a history of crimes, killing them would just lead to an investigation of assumptions, thinking a drug dealer or mafia boss decided to knock on their door and kiss their ass good-bye for a large debt or possible revenge, but stuff like that never got any further than a few guesses and evidence Mukuro planted just in case, you can never be too careful.

Mukuro's mobile began to vibrate and ring on his passenger seat, but he picked it up and answered it quickly.

"What do you want?"

A bubbly chuckle. "Aww, Muku-chan's being cold today, aren't you glad to hear from me?" Mukuro's brow twitched in annoyance, _your voice is the last thing I would want to hear..._

Mukuro, however, kept his cool flawlessly. "I'll ask again, what do you want?"

"I have another job for you, this time its an easy one, I expect the target to be killed by tonight, Sho-chan has all the information covered and has sent it to you already, isn't he so reliable, ne Muku-chan~?" Mukuro tried not to sigh, he was not looking forward to what _eas__y _job this might turn out to be.

"Understood, and my pay?"

"Oh yes, silly me, I almost forgot that tiny little detail~!" Mukuro gritted his teeth while his grip tightened on the steering wheel, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "I'll have it in by tomorrow afternoon, same place, same time."

"...good."

"Oh and Muku-chan."

_Shut the fuck up already. _"...yes."

"He better be dead _by tonight."_

The call ended.

Sawada Tsunayoshi stared outside to the world. His light, caramel orbs reflecting the golden rays of the afternoon, while his head laid propped onto the palm of his hand as he played with his pencil in a bored manner. He sighed, just a few more minutes before school ended, then he could go home...

Thankfully the bell began to ring at his wish, signaling the end of this horrible school day, and the start of a busy afternoon. Tsuna (his nickname people often called him) began to pack his books into his bag and fling the it over his shoulder.

"Yo Tsuna!"

His friend, Takeshi Yamamoto, waved a hand towards his way, a warm, beaming smile across his face. Tsuna waved back and smiled as a friendly gesture. "Hello Yamamoto." Yamamoto was someone who was popular with the girls and boys, he was well-known, handsome, sporty and genuinely kind-hearted, obviously the type you'd think only existed in movies or fairy tails, but Yamamoto wasn't really the brightest spark in his year, he struggled with his grades just like any other normal teenager.

"Hello Tsuna." Behind him, out of nowhere, was Kozato Enma, a redhead with a somewhat gloomy smile. He was considered a drag to have around since his personality wasn't really... enlightening, but Tsuna and Enma both shared similar traits that caused them to have a strong bond between each other, they were really similar in many ways, which is why they were considerably close in most terms.

"Hi Enma."

Yamamoto spoke. "So, um, Tsuna. Are you doing anything after school, cause I was wondering..."

"Sorry Yamamoto, I have some things to do, maybe next time okay." And with that, Tsuna smiled apologetically and left the two friends standing there, waving his departure with smiles on their face, well, at least Yamamoto was smiling, Enma had a somewhat bored look with a tiny curve on his lips that made him look like he wasn't really bothered to smile, yet his intentions were still pure.

Tsuna turned to continue walking before he collided against another person, causing both him and the possible female to fall to the floor. "Kyoko! Are you alright!" Tsuna widened his eyes in alarm and sprang up immediately, helping his secret crush up from the floor.

"S-Sorry Kyoko! F-Forgive me, I was careless..." mumbled Tsuna, his face red with embarrassment and his eyes darting away from hers. _You idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot__! Out of all people Kyoko was the one you hit! You really are no good Tsuna! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

A sweet, melodic giggle. "Its okay Tsuna-kun, I wasn't looking, no need to apologize. It's partly my fault as well." Her sweet smile, her cute cheeks, her sparkling eyes, her everything, from her face down to her toes, Tsuna adored her. He loved her smile, her voice, her heart, yet he had no balls to confess his affections towards her, he was no good and she was Miss Perfect with a capital 'P'.

Tsuna excused himself, smiling sheepishly while hiding his red cheeks as he dashed past her and her glaring friend Kurokawa Hana. He half-ran half-walked, careful not to faint from the way his heart beat inside his rib cage.

At the end of the corridor, a petite female was smiling and giggling. "Tsuna-kun is so cute, don't you think so, Hana-chan?"

"Huh? Tsuna? But's he such a no good loser, he almost ran you over!"

She giggled. _But he's so cute, so much that I could almost eat him. I want him all to myself. One__ day though... one day..._

The dangerous glint in her eyes was unseen by her pouting friend, as she continued to rant on about Tsunayoshi's no good behaviour and reputation.

Tsuna huffed, his lungs aching from running such a long distance in a record speed. His legs throbbed, his chest tightened and squeezed him from all his oxygen, it was getting difficult to breathe. But hey, since when was it easy to outrun a group of bullies and a tiny dog by only escaping with a bruised arm and a few scratches.

In Tsuna's opinion, that escape was _legendary_, and despite a hidden bruise somewhere on his right shoulder, Tsuna grinned as if it was a huge achievement (which somewhat was true of some sort) and beamed to himself, it felt like a wonderful merit to break free from a possible beating and save himself from a week's amount of pain.

However he didn't have time to think about his accomplishment, sure it was spectacular, but bragging about it to himself was rather egotistically and cocky, he should just drop it since sharing his story with someone else would absolutely stun them into boredom and create complete pity for his pathetic tale. Besides that small side-matter, Tsuna had bigger problems at hand to attend to.

Such as finding that Dokuro Chrome.

She was a beautiful young girl, with unusual short, purple hair that styled to look similar to a pineapple. Her violet eye was entrancing, yet one of her other eye's was covered with a black eye-patch that had a silver skull-like symbol embedded to it. She wore a small, military looking uniform that belonged to Kokuyo Middle-school before it closed down, along with the amusement park which she took shelter in. Which was the absolute reason why Tsuna was in such a place, he had to find her.

If he could recall properly, Tsuna met Chrome after he was chased into the abandoned Kokuyo Land, which was ironic considering how he arrived there in the first place. The bullies who were chasing Tsuna decided to back out after they almost crapped themselves, quivering about the place being cursed or haunted, which was weird since Tsuna visited this place numerous times and he never thought once to himself it was cursed or haunted, but after he tried to hide for a good long hour or so, he began to make another dash and escape the building since it was getting dark.

Not before colliding against a female figure, meeting head-on with the other person causing them both to crash to the floor. He moaned, he whined, he stood up, he yelled.

It turned out he knocked the the person out, because she was unconscious when he looked down at her. He panicked, dread seeping into his veins as he stared at the unconscious figure. She laid there, unmoving yet still breathing, and Tsuna didn't know what to do, he doubt anyone else was around to help since he thought the place was originally abandoned.

He didn't want to leave her there, since it would make him a huge asshole if he did, so he decided to carry her back to his place. He was hesitant at first, it was getting dark, and Kokuyo Land was quite the distance from his home, but he knew leaving her in the middle of an abandoned just before sunset would not go well, it didn't take a genius to figure out the dangers that could possibly occur, especially if there was a pretty female unconscious and lying open to... God knows what.

So when he lifted her, he was almost shocked at how light she was, she almost felt like bones in his arms, and for someone like Tsuna who wasn't physically strong or well-built, he carried her with almost no fault. Once he knew that her weight wasn't going to hold down a small person like himself, Tsuna carried the unconscious female back to him home, just in time for dinner.

He had successfully made it past his mother, who was still in the kitchen preparing the final touches of her home-made meal, and took the girl up to his room. He was also _very _glad his older brother didn't decide to visit today, but he was always busy with work, so it was common for him to miss a family dinner from time to time, he even had his own place to stay which was no worry.

After hearing his mother call him down for dinner, Tsuna quickly dashed down to avoid her from coming up instead, God knows what she'll think of him if she saw a sleeping girl in his room, on his bed. He rushed downstairs, told his mother he would eat dinner in his room for the night (which upset her since it meant she was having dinner alone) and ran up just in time to see the female wake from her dreaming state.

He panicked and began to worry at first, scared she might scream, punch him, or even accuse him of assault. But she just sat there, blinking away her sleepiness and rubbing her forehead, obviously confused to what just happen. She then spotted him across the room, pressed up against the door, sweat dropping with nervousness.

He spoke first, eyes cast down and face red. "I-I-It's not what you think! I-I-I accidentally b-b-bumped into you and y-you fainted-so I thought i'd take you to my home s-s-since I d-didn't w-want to l-leave you t-there, you s-see-..." He mentally face-palmed himself for his pathetic explanation, she probably didn't catch any of his mumble jumble through all the stuttering he made.

When he glanced up he saw her eyes (or eye) widened with fear, she had recoiled back against the wall and covered herself with his blanket, she was clearly not happy with where she was. She began to stutter herself, and that's when Tsuna first heard her soft, fragile voice.

"W-Where?... W-Who?..."

Just then, almost in god-smack perfect timing, Tsuna's mom appeared at the doorway. "Tsu-kun! I though you'd might want some more rice-" She halted when she saw the female figure in his bed, blanket covering her body which was shaking with fear. She paused for half a minute, before beaming with a smile.

"Oh Tsu-kun! You brought home a friend, no wonder you didn't want to eat dinner with me, you just wanted to keep her company, poor thing looks like she's cold, is she shy? Does she want something to eat? I've made plenty of leftovers!" She left in a rush and headed downstairs to fetch another serving of her home-made foods and ran up with a large tray, setting up random dishes of food before standing up straight with a smile still plastered across her face and the tray pressed to her chest in an eager manner.

"Please eat up, I have plenty more downstairs if you want, so please enjoy... oh right, I must be intruding, please don't mind me, i'll be downstairs if you need me." She left afterwards, leaving Tsuna in an embarrassed and humiliated state, he forgot his mother was usually an... airhead, not the brightest bulb but still kind hearted, he loved her either way. He stared at the girl with a sheepish expression, he didn't know what to say so he'd thought he wait for her reply.

Surprisingly, her reply was her stomach growling.

She immediately flustered with embarrassment and hid her head between her knees. Tsuna was a bit startled by the sudden noise, but smiled nonetheless. He knelt down to his table and filled a bowl with rice and random food, such as tempura, tofu and some korokke, then walked over cautiously to the shy girl.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, please have some, its the least I could do." He inched the bowl of food and chopsticks closer to her, hoping she would no longer be frightened and accept the offer. Luckily she lifted her head to the smell, and eyed the food hungrily, before accepting the bowl of food attentively and slowly. He smiled, allowing himself to seem friendly and inviting, although he himself stilled stayed cautious, you never know when she might decide to stab him with the chopsticks in self-defense for whatever reason.

He rubbed the back of his head and sat at the far end of the bed, right on the edge just in case, she still seemed scarred since she didn't touch the food he gave her.

"U-Uhmm... Sorry if this seems uncomfortable... m-my name's Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can c-call me Tsuna! W-What's yours?" asked Tsuna, his smile a bit twitching from nervousness, wasn't everyday you had a pretty girl in your bed, so keeping his cool was quite difficult. He swallowed a large gulp of saliver, his mouth felt a bit dry. He gripped the end of his shirt.

"... My name is Dokuro Chrome."

Almost on cue, Tsuna jumped by her quiet response. He chuckled sheepishly before smiling, a warm, gentle radiance reached out to her as he did so. She blushed, which he thought was cute for someone like her. "Chrome? That's an odd name... n-not that I meant it in a b-bad way! I-It's j-j-just-!"

She giggled.

Despite how faint that melody was, she made a small snicker, almost inaudible to the human ear if you weren't listening. But Tsuna heard, and he blushed. He chuckled in turn which led her to smile. Although the atmosphere seemed a bit awkward, he was talking to a girl he never met before in his life, and she was in every aspect almost unusual despite her pretty features. Black eyepatch, purple hair and eyes, light as a feather, was she homeless? Or just lost? Tsuna wanted to know a bit more, but decided against prying too much.

"S-So... you from around here?" asked Tsuna, politely of course.

Her expression looked like she was considering her answer, then she nodded her head, slowly.

Tsuna quirked a smile, she might be the type to talk more if he kept going, _quick Tsuna, think of somethin__g to say!..._ "That's cool... what school do you go to?"

Once again she paused, her bowl of food still untouched in her hands, which annoyed Tsuna since he was confused with whether she was comfortable sitting there or not, or should he just ask her if she wanted an escort home since it was considerably darker outside. "...I don't go to school."

Tsuna raised a curious brow. "I see, you're wearing the Kokuyo Middle School uniform though, I heard the place shut down a while ago... maybe you should move to my school, I go to Namimori Middle School, the people there are really nice."

She shook her head almost immediately, jerking her petite head side to side in refusal. Tsuna bit his lip and thought of something else to say, before he saw her nibble on the food. He cheered up a bit, and began to sit down on the floor next to the table, grabbing his own bowl of food. He motioned her to sit opposite him. (Still careful to keep distance, you become wary of girls if you were beat up like Tsuna all the time)

"Here, it's more comfortable on the floor, have more food if you like." offered Tsuna, his smile still unwavering and inviting. Once again, she was slow and cautious, however she complied and sat down opposite him.

As time flew past they began to talk more, well, at least Tsuna was, Chrome was a very quiet girl yet she was talking more than before and slowly opened up. They conversed about topics such as movies, books, manga, TV, yet what surprised Tsuna was that she didn't know anything _what-so-ever _about either subjects, and when it came to personal life she was oddly even more silent. However despite the awkward moments, his dinner was more peculiar and interesting than usual, not every day you have dinner with a random chick from the streets.

When dinner ended they were smiling, giggling and talking, and Tsuna found that he enjoyed her company, sure she was quiet and shy, but it was cute and he liked her for some reason (in a friendly manner of course). After dinner he offered if she would like to look through some of his manga collections, and he was glad she said yes.

He made sure she wasn't forced or felt she had the need to oblige his suggestions, he honestly did not want to make her feel uncomfortable then she might already have been, however believe it or not, they ended up losing track of time, he showed her video games, books and he even let her borrow his manga. (She said she knew where his school was so she was able to return it to him)

Time definitely flew, because when Tsuna looked to check the time, he almost had a shock, it was _really _late, he didn't know if a young girl like Chrome would be able to walk home at such an hour, and Tsuna wasn't so sure he himself was okay with that thought either. He pondered on whether to let her sleep over, but the idea was outrageous, it almost made him sound like he was trying to make a move on her, but he wasn't a pervert, nor inconsiderate, so he asked her.

"I-It's getting late, d-do you want to go home?" He saw the her change from thinking to even deeper thinking, she was _really _thinking. "O-Of course if you want you could stay for the night, I don't have school tomorrow and it's late and all so-"

"If its okay with you."

Tsuna almost blanched, he never thought she'd actually accept the offer, and so bluntly too. She was too innocent, so clueless, she acted like she was just born into the world yesterday, a lost puppy that wondered into the big world full of mysteries and things she's never seen or heard of.

Tsuna stumbled a bit, face turning red, before stuttering words along the lines of "Wait here, i'll get a futon."

When he was downstairs he noticed it was quiet, his mother must of already went to bed, so he quietly found a futon in the storage closet and some blankets along with a pillow. He laid it out for her in his brother's room, since he thought she might of preferred sleeping by herself in a separate room rather then in the same room with a boy she just met for the first time. (Again, he himself had to keep precautions).

After he laid out her futon, he gave her some of his clothes, since they were almost the same size, Chrome being relatively smaller of course. She smiled and thanked him, before closing the door to his brother;s room. (For some reason, he was glad his brother was busy that night)

Tsuna was still is some sort of a dazed, after the weird turn of events that happened that afternoon, Tsuna ended up having dinner with a stranger in his room, which he actually let sleep over. Yes, all of it seemed bizarre, and Tsuna had trouble sleeping in hopes she wouldn't wake up to steal anything and then run off. Maybe she was those type of freeloaders who pretended to be in need and ended up staying over your house for the night, only to sneakily rob you of your belongings.

Despite all that, he still slept with doubts that night.

When morning arose the next day, Tsuna quickly jumped out of his bed only to find his brother's room empty, the futon and blanket neatly folded onto one side. Nothing was stolen, thankfully, and Tsuna sighed a relief, yet he somehow wanted to see her again, hopefully.

Luckily, that wasn't the last time they would meet, Tsuna's second encounter with Chrome was at the grocery store, about a week after their meeting, and when they met Tsuna immediately recognised her purple hair and her green, military uniform. (Her shopping basket was full of unhealthy junk food, which he thought was _not _what a young girl's diet should be). They met several times after that, at parks, at the grocery store, randomly on the street, and during every encounter Tsuna was make the most of his time to spend more time with her and show her around.

That went on for about 2 months.

"Chrome! Chrome where are you?"

Tsuna grew irritated, he was sure she would be hear. He needed to find her no matter what... actually it wasn't that necessary, he just had the urge to tell her something, and that something was pretty urgent on his part.

He wanted Chrome to attend Namimori Middle School.

And he would make sure she did.

Mukuro fell backwards against the leather couch, his laptops warm of his thighs. He yawned. Truthfully, he wasn't up for this next assignment, for all he knew, he hated Byakuran, he despised him to his very core and absolutely loathed his very being, and even if he were to consider Mukuro's feelings, he would merely laugh and smile that wicked grin of his.

That disgusting smile.

Mukuro ran a hand through his midnight locks, and began to quickly scan the document of information Shouichi sent him. For a guy who also detested Byakuran, he sure knew his stuff.

_Let's see, what do we have here._

Gregory Balducci, 42, pure Italian background, blond hair, brown eyes, a wife and two daughters. Wife, Sandra Balducci, brunette, dark eyes, also of Italian origins, 38. Daughter's names are Violet and Lily (mother had an obsession for flowers, hence their daughter's names), one 12, the other 8. They both had similar traits to their parents, one closer to the dad while the other to the mom. They lived the lives of a happy family, mother was a housewife while dad was a businessman, working under the Millefiore corp. (all bullshit of course), big house, smart kids, perfect lives...

_Blah blah blah..._

Mukuro deleted the info, then disconnected from his private server before closing his laptop, he wasn't up for any more reading, he had work to do tonight, so he should most likely catch some sleep before heading out. He was not bothered to walk to the bedroom, so he laid down on his couch, setting his phone's alarm to 6:30 and closed his tired eyes.

Tonight, he had to head out and kill a father, as well as a husband, and completely destroy the lives of a happy family, and corrupt their tiny hearts into a nightmare.

Yep, just another ordinary job.

Meanwhile, in a dark, trapped room, a fragile, petite girl cowered in the darkness and sobbed dry tears. Her throat hurt from the tearless crying, and her body shook uncontrollably. She wrapped her thin arms around her legs and pressed them closer to her chess, squeezing tightly.

Her head hurt, her heart was beating very, _very, _fast. Her breathing was cutting short to pants and shark intakes of air. Her body was hot, but at the same time very cold, almost like an ice glacier being thrown into the depths of hell.

Her head was spinning, her eyes slowing closing. Shit! She remembered, always keep them open, no matter what keep them open, don't give in, definitely not now...

Definitely. Not. Now.

Keep. Fighting.

"Chrome!"

She fainted.

…**. This was... my first fanfic for KHR... and this was... WAY TOO LONG FOR A FIRST TRY! D: Why me have no self control! ASKGJSKFAFKFKS! -dies- lol, hope this was okay for first try, Ive written before, just not for this fandom, and honestly, I haven't written in two years o DAMN!**

**Yes, there is going to be evil Kyoko, I don't like her (honestly, who does -_-) but I want to give her a darker persona, just for shit and giggles 8D, lol, no, actually her role is important, but you'll see as chapters progress. Chrome is very important, I like her since she's cute, her role is also important. Mukuro is an assassin :) (SEXY!) and i think I made Tsuna too mature here... oh well -shrugs its off like a gangster- I think you already know who Tsuna's older brother might be, have a guess if you want, cookies to those who get it right :L (Hint: Dino or Giotto? u) HERP DERP!**

**Omg so excited to post this up, i'm afraid this might be bad since it was long or had grammar mistakes, I was too high to check the second half of this, so do tell me of any mistakes made ^_^**

**Please review, I love reviews, reviews turn me on ;) 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to say to everyone who review, favorite and alerted, that I am so so so happy! Much heated, steamy love to you all! :D **

**Also, the page breaks on the previous chapter seemed to be fucked up for some reason, no worries, hopefully this chapter will include page breaks to avoid confusion (my own personalized one just for kicks ;d) o And if it doesn't then please notify me about it, I can't seem to fix last chapter's mishap so that shits gonna have to stay put, and plus, I went over my last chapter, SO MANY MISTAKES! ASFGKSGJFSAFMMAFM! WHY ME SO STUPID! ARRRGGH! But some of you guys liked it so it was cool 8) **

**And thank you to **_Crazyanime, catxmelons, Taira-keimei, Kichou, Harmoniousfusion, CH0C0CANDYZ _**and **_lunchia 11 _**for being the first reviewers for my FIRST EVER story on his fandom, so many thanks and free invisible cookies and kisses and bear hugs and just random shit that shows my love :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, all copyrights to Akira Amano :) (aka KHR goddess!) **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Tsuna's legs were beginning to ache incredibly from the exhaustion of his running. He stopped and placed both hands on his thighs for support as he huffed for oxygen into his lungs. He was starting to get frantic in searching for Chrome, not once has ne never found her when searching in Kokuyo Land, unless of course something came up and she was possibly somewhere else at this time, but she would of at least told him, right?

_Wrong, you deem her as someone that actually likes you, when in truth she probably just tolerates your pathetic existence. No good loser. _

Tsuna shook away his thoughts, his inner self could be really harsh sometimes. He screamed out her name. "Chrome! Chrome where are you! It's Tsuna!" After a moment's silence Tsuna felt like he should give up, it wasn't like she would be here all the time as if waiting for him everyday, they didn't even see each other every day.

_Damn, should of told her last time we met, oh well. _Tsuna turned to leave but his senses came to full alert when he heard a loud crash somewhere down the corridor. He halted to hear for more sounds, perhaps it was Chrome? Was she maybe sleeping when he called for her and suddenly decided to make an appearance? Either way, he went to investigate.

The loud crash of something close to wooden logs and buckets clashing against each other caused Tsuna to jog up to one of the double doors and place a close ear against the wooden barrier, he assumed someone was in there. The sound was definitely coming from the other side of the room, and almost immediately Tsuna barged in, hoping to find the petite female standing there.

To his disappointment, he found no one, just the same old room with the dirty floor and cracked up walls. He remembered this place, in fact he remembered seeing Chrome here, sitting on one of the worn out couches and reading one of his manga he lent her to read. (Actually he picked up a random romance manga from the book shop in hopes it suited her preference). He scanned the room, and decided to give it a quick search.

He walked to the center of the room and spun around, checking for anything that might of hinted to what made that noise he heard just previously before entering the empty room. He found nothing, that is, he _saw_ nothing, but he began to _hear_ something instead.

It sounded like a snake hissing.

Tsuna paled, _that's not good. _He froze as he heard the slithering scales of a creature sliding across the dirt floor, and he almost fainted when he heard several of them. He began to look around, his eyes darting to numerous places in the room, but he saw nothing, but what frightened him the most was the fact that the sounds were gaining proximity and nearing towards him. Tsuna shook his head, maybe he didn't get enough sleep last night from all the video games he played, he couldn't recall if insomnia caused hallucinations. (Probably did though)

His mind began to spin and made him feel dizzy, the hissing and the weird noises only amplified and rang louder in his ears. However when Tsuna thought snakes were his only problem, he was welcomed into another surprise.

The ground began shake and crumbled beneath his feet.

At first he thought his legs were the ones shaking due to the shock of the sounds, but after a while he began to witness the very ground beneath his feet and crack and actually shake. Tsuna fell onto the ground but quickly tried to regain balance onto both feet as the magnitude of the shake started to increase rapidly, and that's when Tsuna saw it.

The snakes crawling through the cracks.

Tsuna yelled, his entire form frozen and traumatized by the experience, Tsuna hoped he hit his head onto something while he was running, he hoped this was some dream as a result of the late night sleeping, or he just hoped this was some reality TV show that loved to prank young, innocent idiots. Unfortunately, Tsuna doubted either one of those reasons were valid, so he begun to panic even more as the amount of snakes visibly flooded the room.

He felt liking passing out, he was sweating with pure dread and fear. He wanted to run and dash out as fast as possible in hopes this dream would end.

Instead he heard a cry of help.

A fragile, broken voice that sounded like Chrome's.

"H-Help me!" The high pitched scream pierced the windows of the room and caused them to crack and burst, causing shards of glass to fly apart in all directions. Tsuna shielded his eyes from the shatter and searched the room as fast his eyes could, scanning any hidden blind spots that he could of missed for Chrome.

The situation at hand only got worse as the snakes began to wrap themselves around his feet, Tsuna had to use all his might to kick them off while at the same time not fall into the small holes that began to increase in size dramatically as the earthquake continued to tremble massively.

He called for her. "Chrome? Chrome where are you!" Staying in one spot wasn't going to help, so Tsuna willed his legs to move and jump around the place despite the snakes, holes and the shaking ground that really didn't seem to stop any time now. "Chrome! Can you hear me?"

"T-Tsuna-kun!" The high pitched voice echoed across the room, Tsuna couldn't tell where it came from since it sounded like she was speaking from all dimensions of the room. However after hearing Chrome's plea for help, objects such as tables, chairs and broken poles of some sort began to float and fly around in all directions, almost hitting Tsuna in the process.

Sadly, Tsuna's misfortune only had the courtesy of worsening as one the flying chairs flew past him and knocked him across the head, causing him to fall unconscious into the pile of snakes and into the dark oblivion beneath the ground.

Right on cue, the door burst open, revealing two figures running in.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.**

MM and Fran were once again bickering and arguing to each other, actually, MM was doing all the talking, Fran didn't really care anymore. His fluorescent green hair and matching green eyes were his unusual traits, while MM's short, red hair and purple eyes were rather exotic. However despite appearances, they both served one person, and right now, that special master of theirs have ordered both of them to retrieve a very annoying young girl.

Dokuro Chrome.

"Honestly, next time you tell someone my name, its MM, not WW! Like seriously! It's not that hard, and next time Mukuro-sama sends us both to get her you _wait! _Waiting is not hard you idiot!"

Fran was obviously getting sick of her rant and just wanted it to stop, he had a bad day at the Varia headquarters and did not want MM's attitude to add to the problem. "How long does it take to pick out an outfit for such a simple trip?" Complained Fran, he absolutely did not understand one bit on why a girl would take such a long amount of time on picking out clothes to impress absolutely no one, it was just plain ridiculous.

MM was clearly not content with what Fran had to say. "Well _excuse _me for actually making an effort to look good, it's a girl's code to dress even to impress herself, and at least I try, look at you, wearing that stinking old Varia uniform day in and day out, i'm surprised its not your second skin, and what's with that disgusting hat, its so embarrassing to be seen with you." MM's criticism had no effect on Fran, in fact he wasn't even paying attention no more, cause whatever she said wasn't worth it anyway.

Fran and MM continued their journey down the corridor of one of the Kokuyo Land's buildings, their footsteps being the only sound that echoed across the walls. A few minutes passed before a weird vibration was felt beneath the soles of their feet, causing them to fully alert themselves.

"Do you feel that?" questioned Fran, his senses on high awareness as he scanned the corridor in full fighting stance. MM spun around remained silent, she moved slowly yet swiftly as she followed the source of the vibration. Fran followed behind, also remaining just as quiet and kept up with matching agility.

"It's coming from inside this room." Declared MM, her hands pressed gently onto the wooden door. She made an attempt to open it, but something behind the door was jamming it shut. "Urgh! It's stuck."

Fran pulled out a weird device with a flashing red light on it. "Stand back." He detached a small pin from the side of the small, black device and pressed it against the door, before twisting it into place and distancing himself from the flashing device.

Seconds later it blew up with a humongous _BOOM!, _causing the doors as well as the walls to burst open and crumble away. MM coughed and waved away the dust particles in the air that obscured her sight. Fran was unaffected and immediately took action, he ran into the room head first and was greeted with an unpleasant sight.

The room was shaking, large craters of some sort were appearing on the ground while snakes flooded the entire room. MM twitched at the scenery, and quickly pulled out a gun, she wasn't planning on using it of course, but like they always say, safety first. "Quickly find that bitch, or else I might just kill her when I find her myself!" And with those words MM made a dash into the room, missing the large holes and kicking away the snakes, she was a professional assassin, so this stuff was jack easy, but it was difficult to move in heels, yet too dangerous to go bear foot, so she had to make do with her current footwear and hope she found Chrome before it was too late.

Fran on the other hand was moving much faster, and the snakes were no problem, he was able to rid them as he sent boulders of them back into the large holes that seemed bottomless. He stopped when he felt something shift under his weight, and immediately he knew he had found it.

Chrome's secret hideout.

"Hey! Found it!" Fran kicked away the slithering creatures that blocked the large wooden trapdoor and quickly found the hidden latch. He pulled, heaving all his strength to wedge it open, MM was soon by his side in less than seconds and helped his pull it open.

Inside the underground room was a jungle.

Leaves, twigs, vines and plants all occupied the space within the hide out, and almost in instinct Fran dodged the snapping, carnivorous plants that aimed at his head. He rolled on the ground and regained his stance, eyeing the dark room carefully. He saw MM already making her way through the tangled plants, heading deeper into the dangers of the room's confinements.

MM dodged, ducked, ran and fired at whatever got in her way, she was quick, fast and very cautious, even though her new jacket was getting torn, she could always demand another from Mukuro to compensate her precious loss. Her fast, speedy steps were no match for Chrome's psychotic illusions.

Even if they were frighteningly real.

She spotted Chrome soon after a few scraps and scratches, and her eyes widened at the sight. Chrome was crying, tears running like taps from her swollen, red eyes as vines and snakes intwined around her body, almost covering her entire being, besides her arms which were pulling against the restraints. She was obviously struggling, and her mouth was also covered by the vines. Chrome spotted MM and her eyes pleaded her help desperately.

Fran was there by her side moments later and creased a tiny frown, this was obviously going to be hard. "What are we going to do now?" yelled Fran, the shaking and constant tremor was almost deafening, he couldn't even hear himself properly.

MM directed him a scowl. "Oh I don't know, I can't taze or poison her, I have no clue of her condition, I might really end up killing her if her heart rate increases more than it already might be, why don't you think of something genius?"

Fran contemplated for a moment. "We need to calm her down, she keeps this up we're both not coming out alive."

MM stomped her foot, frustrated. "Oh right, I forgot, its just _so easy _to get Chrome to calm down, have you forgotten about last time! We came out barely alive thanks to your attempt to _calm her down_!" MM emphasized her last words coldly with a glare and quickly ran to dodge an incoming vine that swung towards her, lucky she was fast enough to avoid impact, she noticed the vines were more frantic and had thorns on them.

Fran eyed the vines then Chrome. "We need to get her out of those vines, she's going to be suffocated if we don't." He jumped and took out two sharp daggers that looked like mini scimitars, a bit large yet effective for cutting down plants.

He hacked away at the green flesh and watched them fall away from her body, he was careful not to wound Chrome in the process. Meanwhile, MM was preparing a syringe of some sort of medicinal treatment that would help Chrome calm down, she prayed it would work, because if she ended up taking Chrome's life with this tiny dosage, she would die an unfulfilled life as a young and beautiful girl that still had her whole future ahead of her. (Her master of course would be responsible for that)

Of course, no time to contemplate that worst case scenario, making sure her job was done is her first priority at the moment, distraction and fear is the not an option. She pulled out two tiny capsules and threw them at the roots of the plants, hoping that would somewhat weaken the plant and give her time to make a move.

A thorned-vine wrapped itself around MM's body, the sharp stings pierced into her body and wound itself tighter, squeezing her and twisting against her, causing the thorns to scrap against her flesh and cut long gashes along her waist and thighs. She screamed in pain, but fired at the outstretched vines. Her shots cut the vines, causing her to collapse, but she had no time to moan at the pain, she had a job to do.

Fran noticed MM's predicament but had himself to worry about, the vines were rapidly regenerating and wrapping themselves even tighter along Chrome's body. He saw MM's syringe held in her mouth as she shot the vines, he frowned and quickly ran towards her, snatching the syringe and dropping one of his blades, ignoring the protestant calls from the red-haired maiden.

He lunged at the vines so fast it was almost animalistic, his movements so fast it was a blur to the human eye. He saw an opening at her thighs and immediately he took the chance to stab her, inserting the needle harshly into her skin, ignoring the sudden scream of agony and pumped the medicine into her flesh slowly, careful to not burst anything inside her.

He retaliated and waited for the immediate effect of the drugs, fingers crossed that it worked. Seconds later the result was almost heavenly (almost), the ground ceased its shake, the snakes, vines and carnivorous plants vanished into thin air, the entire place looked like nothing had happened at all. Dokuro Chrome fell onto the ground, however she wasn't completely knocked out, she just looked like she was in a daze, woozy and a tad bit tipsy.

MM staggered her way towards Fran and grit her teeth, ignoring the seething pain on her lower stomach and thighs. "The drugs take a while, its _extremely _light for safety precautions." MM visibly cringed at the pain that was burning at her sides. "That fucking bitch."

Fran ignored MM's curse and made an attempt to carefully make his way towards the purple-haired female, who seemed to regain her focus. Chrome suddenly blinked, as if she had just been abruptly woken up from a nap, and was now snapping her heads in all directions, taking in her surroundings. She spotted MM and Fran and immediately scurried her way backwards, looking like a cornered mouse with no where to run.

She coughed, blood splattered onto the back of her palms as she covered her mouth. Her sight began to falter, however she shook her head roughly, determined not to give in to unconsciousness.

MM advanced towards the frightened girl and was about to snatch her when Chrome made a sudden dash around the two assassins and quickly tried to make her way around them, however considering the fact that MM was not in the mood for hide-and-seek, whilst Fran was in a sour mood himself, both of them caught Chrome before she could even take another step.

Chrome yelled and thrashed about as Fran hauled her over his shoulder, carrying her as she kicked and screamed for release. He made his way up the stone stairs and through the wooden trapdoor, with MM limping right behind them.

"I swear when we take her back to Mukuro-sama for her check up, she's _so _going to get it." Threatened MM, her temper obviously on a dangerously low fuse. Fran was going to comment when Chrome began to scream again, even more loudly.

"Tsuna-kun! NO! You have to help him! Please, i'll do anything! Tsuna-kun!" Fran noticed a small body lying motionless on the ground, his clothes clearly torn and damaged with bruises and scratches all over his body. His brown, chestnut hair was in messy spikes and his uniform was stained in blood. Chrome only began to get more restless and thrash about more violently. "Tsuna-kun!"

MM stared cautiously at the corpse and limped her way towards it. She stood over it and used her foot to move his head to the side, allowing a clearer view of his face. He was young, and despite the cuts over his lips and the purple bruise on his swollen eye, he looked around his young teens. MM sighed, looking at Fran, Chrome, and back to the boy, who she noticed was still unfortunately breathing.

"Oi, Bitch. If you promise me you'll shut the fuck up, i'll bring him with us and make sure he gets treated, otherwise," she pulled out her gun and cocked the hammer, pointing it towards the unconscious brunette, "The little shit here gets it."

Chrome clamped both hands against her mouth, however her fear was evident in the tears that watered at the corners of her eyes and down her dirty cheeks. MM raised a satisfied brow and uncocked her gun, placing it back inside her jacket. She sighed, looking down at the boy, and used all her strength to try and carry him over her back, almost like a piggyback ride, except for his legs which were dragged across the ground.

Fran raised a confused brow. "You're actually taking him with us?"

MM glared at the green-haired frog-boy. "We have no choice either way, who knows what this little prick saw, and besides, we can't leave dead bodies around, it'll be too dangerous. Trust me, I don't want this anymore than you do." MM grit her teeth as the pain increased with the load on her back.

Fran shrugged and set off, with MM behind following right behind. He knew Mukuro wouldn't be happy, not only did they bring home an unwanted guest, but Chrome's rebellion was going to be difficult for Mukuro to manage, especially when he's struggling to keep her healthy and safe.

_God help us all. _

**~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Rokudo Mukuro stood silently in the dark, his breathing quiet and his footsteps soft. He creeped slowly, trying not to make a sound as his victim laid openly ready for his attack. Mukuro was currently inside the Balducci's family household, inside the victim's bedroom. He had already successfully made his was through the backdoor, which was conveniently easy to unlock.

He eyed the victim cautiously, his peaceful, sleeping expression displayed his ease and comfort besides his wife, who was relatively very beautiful in his opinion, with her dark, brunette hair and perfectly-framed face.

He walked over towards the victim and stood by his side, pulling out a small pen-like object and uncapping its lid. He twisted the pen-like tool which caused a tiny needle-like prick at the top of the tool to immerse and grow about a few inches. He flicked the pen object with his finger and gently shook it.

He knelt over the victim and gently pulled the covers to reveal the male's arm, and carefully, without a sound or noise, injected the needle into his arm and pushed the poison into his body. Mukuro was glad this sort of thing went un-noticed by the sleeping victim, because things like these weren't easy to handle, especially is the victim was a light-sleeper.

The poison was absolutely brilliant on his case, Mukuro absolutely loved it. He didn't remember the name specifically, but he knew what it was and how it worked. It acted quick and was totally untraceable, it was meant to gradually slow the person's heart rate before causing the victim to have a heart attack, and the poison was completely undetectable, another useful bonus.

Mukuro placed the covers back over the sleeping male who he presumed should die in a few minutes or so, and retreated through the bedroom door, smirking at another successful job. When the exited the hallway, Mukuro noticed a calendar hanging in the corridor, small yet quiet noticeable.

He passed it, giving it a nonchalante glance until noticing a bright red marker which circled specific date. He didn't think much of it, until he read what was on that day.

_Violet's Birthday._

Mukuro's eyes widened in shock, what surprised him was not of the birthday, but the fact that he had killed someone's father right before the day of their birthday. He frowned, completely furious with the fact that a little girl would wake up to her already-dead father. _Right on her God damn birthday. _

Mukuro's breathing became a bit uneven, he knew Byakuran always had an ulterior motive, but to make a family suffer such loss at such an inconvenient time in their lives was clearly outrageous. Mukuro's hand balled into shaking fists, but he willed himself to calm down and quickly exit the premises before he got caught.

Mukuro, out of all people, knew he shouldn't be the one actually caring for this family, in fact he was the main cause himself, he had killed the father and left the family to suffer, he was the one who took his life, he was the one to create a huge amount of despair for that family, yet he was the one to actually blame Byakuran when really he was the one at fault.

Mukuro led out a frustrated sigh, even if he knew the girl's birthday, what was he to do about it, he would still have to assassinate his victim exactly when Byakuran wanted him dead, no matter what the consequence or suffering it caused for Mukuro and the victim. It made his anger boil to the very core of his being, he hated every living fibre on that man, and if Mukuro was ever presented with the chance to completely slaughter that man and kill him, he would do it without a blink of an eye. But the sad thing was, he was just the puppet, and Byakuran _the_ puppeteer.

Mukuro walked discretely in the shadows, making sure the door was locked and no traces were left behind, before walking up to his vehicle which he parked down the street as far as possible from the house.

He started the engine and noticed he had a missed call, a new voicemail attached to it as well. Sighing, he opened it and began to press it to his ear, ready for the possible rant that was so come from his trusted companion.

MM.

"_Mukuro-sama! It's me, MM. Just thought i'd call to let you know we have Chrome securely retrieved and eagerly awaiting your return. However her condition is critical, we got Verde to examine her and sadly he says she's slowly getting worse by the day. He says he'll talk to you some other time when he's not doing whatever the hell he does. Chrome is sleeping right now, thank the lord. Oh and one more thing, there seems to be a bit of a mishap, you see-" _

There was a sudden jerk in the line and Mukuro heard the phone being snatched or handled quiet harshly seeing how he heard nothing but a low argument between two people, which he noticed was Fran and MM.

"_The fuck are you doing? I have to-" _

"_He doesn't need to know." _

"_What do you mean? Of course he does!" _

"_No he doesn't." _

"_He does!" _

"_Doesn't" _

"_Does!-"_

Mukuro terminated the call and slammed his phone shut, his temper cutting short and his anger slowing rising, he was not pleased with what he had just heard and was now slamming his foot onto the acceleration, taking off into the night and back towards his home. When he got back, he would be sure those two weren't doing anything to cause trouble, because honestly, that was the last thing he needed to deal with, especially when it concerned two annoying young brats that couldn't even do there job properly, judging by the news MM was _going _to inform him about until some troublesome frog thought it was best to interrupt.

_This is why I should of only sent one of them to go..._

He tapped his finger impatiently on the wheel when he reached a red light, he was anxious to see how his little Chrome was doing considering the news he just heard over MM's voicemail. His brow creased into a frown while his thoughts only grew more worrisome.

Chrome was always weak, right from the day he met her till now, she was still struggling, but Mukuro would make sure she lived the life she deserved, and not suffer anything he had when he was young, because his little cute Chrome was the last person that deserved to suffer anything at all.

She was his world.

And he would do absolutely anything for her, and her alone.

No one else mattered.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Tsuna groggily awoke from his unconscious state of darkness and slowly submerged through the dizzy and spinning pain that seemed to cloud his vision and blur his thoughts. He squinted and blinked painfully, wincing at the bruises and cuts over his body, but he felt it was bandaged and wrapped, was he in a hospital? Was he in his bedroom? However his questions were answered when he finally regained his thoughts and vision, fully taking in his surroundings and his situation.

He was currently tied to a chair, topless yet properly bandaged, his cuts neatly tended to and wrapped. He was in an unfamiliar room, an apartment of some sort judging by the view from the window in the room, which looked pretty high up for a regular flat. He panicked, thinking that perhaps one of the bullies had finally gotten to him and were beginning to have their way with him. He paled thinking of the worst possible scenarios his mind could conjure, cold sweat began to slick onto his skin as his breathing hitched a bit from here to there. Then Tsuna noticed something rather odd.

_Since when did bullies... give you medical attention and actually help your cuts and bruises?_

Tsuna was now thoroughly confused, if they weren't perhaps the bullies, who were they? Tsuna thought hard but his musings were cut short when he heard mysterious voices outside the door.

"_You know what, you ought to be the most stupid, idiotic, scum-bag piece of shit i've ever met!" _

"_Then I guess it goes both ways." _

"_Argh! For once could you not be such an idiot and actually get out of my face?" _

"_No can do, Shishou asked me to help out as well."_

"_Okay, whatever, you keep watch of sleeping beauty, and I'll handle the other kid." _

There was a sigh, most likely from the male voice, and then footsteps that faded away slowly. The door was yanked open and in walked a girl with short red hair and dull purple eyes, although they didn't sparkle the way Chrome's would. Tsuna would have shit himself if it were a guy, but thankfully the person seemed like a small, skinny girl with a slender almost gentle form.

However the tiny red-haired female noticed he was awake an immediately sent him a scowl, a distasteful expression that was directly pointed at him. Tsuna was about to open his mouth, but almost in a whim, she flipped out a butterfly knife and pointed it at his face, a silent threat that did not need words to register: _Shut the fuck up or i'll kill you. _

"You're gonna tell me who the _fuck _you are, no questions asked, is that understood?" hissed the red head, and from what Tsuna could pick up, he could not fathom from his puny mind where he had ever seen this girl in his life, he was sure he never met her before, so why the attitude and the threat, even if he hadn't met her before, what could he have done wrong to actually end up in a situation like this.

"S-S-S-Sawada T-T-Tsunayoshi." stuttered Tsuna, his words not making proper sense due to the jittering of his jaws. _Who could even speak coherently at a time like this, there's a bloody knife pointed right at my face. _Tsuna attempted to press himself as far back into his chair as possibly to avoid any possible contact with the dangerous weapon, and judging from the soreness of his body, he did not need another cut on top of the ones he already had.

Her eyes flashed a sense of suspicion, before hardening like gems. "What were you doing at the Kokuyo Land building?" Tsuna thought for a moment, recollecting the memories of what happened before this predicament, and contemplating on his answer. Unfortunately, she seemed like the impatient type. "Go on now, don't waste my time." She inched the blade closer to his jawline, almost tauntingly, as if ready to slice his neck open.

She smirked at his fear.

"I-I-I-I w-was l-looking for D-Dokuro C-Chrome..." Tsuna's arising fear was clearly obvious through his speech and quivering form. _Please let this be a nightmare! Please let this be a nightmare!_

She raised an amuse brow, then bent down to gently caress his cheek with her blade. "Oh? And tell me, Sawada Tsunayoshi, what is your relationship with Dokuro Chrome?" she sneered as he gulped, his eyes widened in horror of thinking he might actually die, right here. Right now.

"W-W-We're just friends, n-n-nothing more!" he begged, hopefully she would show mercy and let him go after this death-threatening interrogation, unless of course the unfortunate seems to jump in and decide that Tsuna should die by this woman's blade.

She only giggled and gave him a dark, malicious look, the ones predators gave their prey when they know they've won. "Oh, and i'm just going to believe you, just like that? Tell me, how do I know if you're not lying?" She brought her body close to his and sat on his lap, her thighs and legs circles his waist and her chest pressed intimately close to his. He gulped again, she was very close, and although she was quite the beauty, Tsuna still shook with fear at the thought of what she could possibly be capable of, especially with that knife in her hand.

She gave a sultry look, then pressed closer to him, her lips at his earlobe. "Tell me, Tsunayoshi-kun, have you ever felt the pain of dying?" She pressed the blade against his neck, right underneath his other ear. "Because I have, so many times, and you know by who inflict these deathly pains onto me?" She slid the blade slowly against his his neckline, but not enough to draw blood, by the feeling was unbearably dreadful. "By stinking, _lying _men."

"I'm not lying I swear! Please don't kill me!"

Her hand movement made a quick slash, and Tsuna swore he felt the air made a _swish _noise. He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the pain as he screamed. He was anticipating the pain, the white-hot searing pain that people showed in horror films or gory manga.

Instead he felt the tight ropes around his waist drop and slacken to the floor, while the female shifted on his thighs and laughed.

He blinked open, she had freed him, but why? He thought he was dead meat just seconds ago, and now he was alive and breathing with the girl laughing her ass off right in front of him.

"Oh my God! You should of seen your face! You actually thought I was going to kill you!" She continued to laugh, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "You, my friend, are an idiot!"

Her taunts and mocking laughter didn't have an effect on his, instead Tsuna stood and and frantically felt around his body, thanking the heavens he was still alive and kicking, well, maybe just the alive part. He stumbled back, away from the psychotic female.

"I-I thought you were going to kill me." Tsuna eyed her wearily, patiently waiting for her humorous fit to die down and give him a reply, and possibly some answers while she's at it.

"Huh? And why would I do that?"

"... B-Because I was lying?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Were you lying?"

He winced. "Of c-course not! I _am_ Sawada Ts-"

"Yeah, yeah, Sawada Tsunayoshi, I know. And you're unfortunately Chrome's friend?" She stood up straight and crossed her arms against her chest.

Tsuna became less frightened of her, seeing how he confirmed that she was most likely not out to exterminate his butt, and let him live another day. "Yes, I am."

She gave a wry look. "I see... she always talks about this _boy _we have no clue of, although you're nothing like what i'd imagine you to be, in fact I think you're the opposite besides, you know, being the boy part." Tsuna mentally sighed, he didn't want everyone to tell him that, he heard enough of it from the bullies that constantly like to pick on him, so hearing it from a pretty, female stranger was not helping his self-esteem of being no-good.

He decided to change the subject. "Do you know Chrome?" his mind pondered on what relationship this girl could have with Chrome, and where was Chrome anyway, the last thing he could scavenge from his memories was going into Kokuyo Land and searching for Chrome. He hoped she was alright, because he couldn't properly recall any events after actually entering the building.

"Yes I do..." her expression looked like she was considering whether or not she should keep talking. "... I'm kind of her... friend?" the look she gave looked like someone shoved dirt down her throat. Tsuna frowned a bit at this, he did not like this girl one bit, not only did she joke around about nearly killing him, but she seemed like the type to not get along well with other people, self-centered, obnoxious, arrogant...

She gave him a look, inspecting his tiny form, before quickly grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of the bedroom and into the hallway. This startled Tsuna a bit, he wanted to yank her and off but her grip was vice-like tight. "Don't worry, I'm only taking you to see Chrome, maybe confirm a few things while i'm at it." Tsuna relaxed at this and began to observed his surroundings, which was nothing much since they were just going through a hallway, which looked like it belonged to an apartment of some sort.

The walls were white, the wooden floor was smooth, nothing special out of the sorts. He thought maybe this was the place Chrome lived, since she didn't look like she was homeless, _but she sure acted like it though._

They reached a plain-white door, and the red head female pulled the door knob and entered the room, dragging along a forced Tsuna.

There in the room, was another person, at least, Tsuna hoped it was a person. The unusual occupant of the room turned his head and gave the two an empty, bored look, allowing Tsuna to fully take in his odd appearance. It was a male, with bright green hair and matching-neon eyes (they were bright in colour, yet so dull in life) and he wore the most peculiar attire Tsuna had ever come across. He wore a large, frog-like hat the was probably 3 times the size of his head, and a uniform that didn't look like it belonged to any school or workforce Tsuna has ever heard of (at least none he was aware of).

The first words almost matched the tone of his eyes. "I heard a scream."

The red head sneered and threw a retort. "This one here claims to be Sawada Tsunayoshi, he was looking for Chrome when..." she words trailed off before she threw the brunette a curious gaze, before yanking his arm and pulling him forward. "Anyway, here he is, and as dangerous as a dying dog, practically harmless." mocked the red head, obviously she was having fun with him, which definitely pissed him off.

She let go and walked closer to the green-haired boy, and spoke to him in a low whisper, uttering words Tsuna couldn't hear due to the low volume she was speaking in. "And from what i've picked up, he doesn't remember anything, and best keep it at that, we wouldn't want him processing thoughts and actually remember what happened with Chrome, its safe to say he's forgotten."

Fran replied in the same tone. "And what makes you so sure?"

She scowled at his question. "No one stays calm and acts normal after seeing what we saw, and besides..." she stood up and raised her voice. "this one's an idiot."

Tsuna flushed a light pink and pouted, _geez, keep rubbing it in why don't you. _He could obviously tell they were talking about him, and from the girl's tone of voice, they didn't seem like good opinions.

There was a soft moan behind them, and there on a single bed, was Dokuro Chrome, most likely submerging from her dream state due to the sudden noise. The three occupants of the room turned heads and observed the sleeping figure. Chrome was obviously waking from her sleep, and boy was Tsuna glad to see her. He advanced forward. "Chr-!"

He was cut off when the red head threw her arm out, the blade secured in her fingers and pressing intimidatingly against his bare-bandaged chest. She threw him a glare. "Keep back, wouldn't want any funny business coming from you." Tsuna retreated immediately and frowned. _Good lord, was this girl usually so paranoid, or did she hold something against him? _

The green-fog-hat boy spoke. "Ignore her, she's just not right in the head is all."

Her glared hardened towards the green-haired boy. "Shut up you, before I jam this up your-"

She ceased her words when Chrome began to sit up, rubbing the sleep from her purple eye (Tsuna noticed her eye was still bandaged when she slept) and yawned. Tsuna became aware that she was wearing a thin, white singlet with one of the straps sliding down her shoulder. Tsuna's face became flustered and averted his eyes, it was was quiet the erotic sight if you observed through Tsuna's perspective. Chrome was cute after all.

Her fragile voice filled the room, which was laced with a confused tone. "Huh? Where am I? What happened? And what are you doing in my room..." she trailed off when her gaze landed upon Tsuna, her expression perking up and her eye seemed flashed with happiness. "Tsuna-kun!"

She lunged out of her bed and dashed towards Tsuna, tackling him with a hug that sent both of them flying to the ground. Tsuna cringed as the impact of his already sore back caused a large spring of pain jolted through his body, but Chrome's embrace seemed to numb it off just for the moment. "G-good to see you too Chrome."

Her tiny arms tightened around his neck and her face pressed more eagerly agains his chest. "I had a nightmare, and terrible things happened..." Tsuna's face transformed into a blushing tomato as the tiny girl clung onto him like there was no tomorrow, which wasn't all that bad, he didn't really feel the pain anymore.

The red head girl gave a visible gag motion with her hand. "Oh please, is this an episode of another cheesy soap opera, save it for when you're alone or something, geez." Her retracted her butterfly knife and slipped it under her long-sleeved jacket.

The frog-hat boy stared bored at the ground, not even flinching when Chrome had made a dash towards the young brunette. "You're just jealous cause you don't have a boyfriend."

The red head blushed a shade that matched her hair. "I am not! Who needs a boyfriend when you've got the money and the looks?" She smirked and crossed he arms. "I bet you never got laid."

The green-haired male sent her an emotionless look, like he didn't give two shits about what she had to say. However a minuscule smile crept to his lips, along with his response. "And how would you know?" Tsuna didn't need to see her face to know her reaction, he could tell she was going to be flustered beyond imaginable when he didn't hear a proper retort.

"Y-You!" An one-sided argument broke between the two, mainly with the red head ranting gibberish while the frog-boy wore an emotionless mask, although practically smirking on the inside.

Tsuna shifted uncomfortably underneath Chrome's slender figure, his face was heating up, not only because Chrome was currently glued to him in nothing but a loose singlet and her underwear (which he found out after he saw her run out of her covers), but also because of the conversation between the two other occupants of the room.

Chrome finally let go and propped her elboms onto his chest and her head lifted to stare brightly into Tsuna's face, she almost felt weightless. _Is she even eating anymore? _He then noticed they were too close... _way _too close for comfort.

A deep voice cleared its throat, pointing everyone's attention towards the one figure that appeared in the room. "What is going on in here?"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**And i'm spent! 8D that was awfully fun to write, I say awful cause I'm supposed to be studying :( what is me doing? Anyway, I like long chapters, excuse the length, and please REVIEW! I'LL BE RESPONDING TO EVERY REVIEW I RECIEVE! cause i'm a creepy bitch, watcha gonna do bout it? -shrugs- **

**And this was fun to write! :D I love writing Fran and MM! Their character is... pleasurably to write -creepy grin- and I know most of you get pissed at cliffies, but it had to be done :/ I also know most of you are wondering about Kyoko and all, she is another character I can't wait to put into action ^o^ I'm sorry this chapter might have been confusing, I feel like i'm just writing up weird puzzle pieces, y'know, not giving you the full picture but only a small confusing section of it, i'll try to explain more next chapter :)**

**Please review, I love reviews, reviews turn me of ;D **


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! How long has it been? xD I'm so sorry for late update! I've been so lazy that I'm surprised I'm not considered dead yet, my body practically shuts down and I can barely move to save my life :S And I decided that maybe answering all reviews was just a bit much, i'll only answer questions, but reviews are most definitely welcomed (don't stop them coming in) ^o^ Exams have been long gone, so I have more time on my hands :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, all copyrights to Akira Amano 3!**

**Thanks for all your reviews, each one of you made me smile :) bear hugs and sloppy kisses for you all 3 ! This update is **_**very **_**late, but you'll forgive me :)**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"_What is going on in here?"_

All four occupants of the room turned heads to stare at the figure by the doorway. He was tall and slender, with midnight-blue hair that spiked at the back just like Chrome's, however he had a long, strip of hair that ran down his back like a tail. His eyes were the most alluring, they caught Tsuna's attention almost immediately. They were unusual in colour, with one being a crimson red while the other was a deep, sapphire blue. Tsuna was almost lost in them, until of course they directed him a painful glare.

The red-haired female, whose name Tsuna still does not know, was panicking frantically, her expression seemed jumbled and her gestures a mess. She quickly walked over to Chrome and yanked her off Tsuna, dragging her by the waist and throwing her onto the bed, a yelp escaping the fragile girl as the covers were thrown over her entire form, covering whatever naked skin she revealed before.

She spun around to see her very pissed off male, his eyes burning holes and his aura reeking of danger and murder. She gulped and made a nervous smile, "M-M-M-M-Mukuro-sama!..." her voice was shaky as she announced the male's name.

Tsuna got up from the ground, wincing as his injuries gave a jolt of pain, and backed away slowly from the murderous man called Mukuro. The red-head was shaking, for some reason she had done something wrong and she knew it, and despite his strong dislike against the girl, he felt a pang of dread for not only her, but for himself as well.

"I am waiting for an answer, MM." He spoke her name in a vicious tone, and for the first time Tsuna learnt the name of the girl who had threatened to kill him and most likely kidnapped him as well. MM froze, cold sweat taking over her body as words were unable to form in her mouth.

"Well... y-you see... it's like..." Mukuro grew impatient and turned his head towards the frog-boy, a brow raised in questioning.

"Fran?"

The green-haired boy stared with expressionless eyes into heterochromatic orbs. "We went to get Chrome like you said, she's hiding over there, and of course it's only natural since you scared her with your ugly face." He pointed a finger towards the cowering girl, who was currently wrapped in the comforts of the blanket and staring guiltily towards the ground.

Mukuro grit his teeth, it wasn't the answer he was looking for. "Then what the hell is this?" Mukuro jerked a thumb towards Tsuna, causing him to jump at the sudden attention, he didn't like where this was going. He tried to search for words or explanations he could use, but nothing would string together in his mind, so he waited or the green-haired boy named Fran speak.

"Oh him?... Apparently he's Chrome's friend… he kind of got… caught up in the situation, but MM was being an idiot and wanted to drag him along for some reason." accused Fran, who didn't even blink or flinch when those murderous eyes darkened and narrowed threateningly. Tsuna, of course, gulped and backed away further away from the ominous being, scared to death at the way his eyes would flash dangerously, but for some reason, it was the only thing Tsuna couldn't take his eyes off, maybe it was the way they would mysteriously captivate him, but all he knew was that he had to stay clear of the man for now.

"What do mean he-!" Mukuro's words ceased their blows as he caught sight of Chrome shivering under his cold tone and almost at tears. He sighed, hoping he could calm down enough in hopes Chrome wouldn't be so frightened. "I want both of you out, and take him with you." Mukuro moved from his spot into the room, allowing space at the doorway for the occupants to leave. MM immediately grabbed Tsuna by the wrist and tugged him behind her, with Fran following suit. Tsuna didn't resist but he cringed at the tightening grip of the red-head, for such slender hands, they had an incredible grip on his wrist that felt like it would bruise.

When they left, Mukuro closed the door and gently and stared at Chrome with regretful eyes, he didn't like to see her like this. "Chrome…" His voice sounded tired, but he tried to regain his calm attitude and step towards the cowering girl.

Almost at once, she lunged from beneath the covers and onto Mukuro's warm chest. She flung her tiny arms around him and squeezed herself into him, hugging him closer to her. She buried her face into his T-shirt, and threw a muffled voice she spoke, "It's okay… I'm okay… everything's going to be okay…"

He stared down at the girl with an almost tearful expression, but he would never cry, not in front on her at least, instead he wrapped comforting arms around her and rubbed her back in smooth motions to reassure her that he understood. He felt her relax more under his embrace, causing him to smile slightly at her affections.

"I'm sorry Chrome, I didn't mean to shout… I was just very worried about what MM told me, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm sorry I over-reacted." He pulled her off his chest and sat her down, kneeling in front on her to wipe of the tears that were drying up and cupping her cheek in his palm, rubbing his thumb along her soft skin.

She smiled, tilting her head ever so slightly. "It's okay, it wasn't your fault… I-I just forget to tell you some things when you were away… working… that's all." Chrome stared down with dejected eyes, twiddling with her thumbs. Mukuro grabbed her hands and gently held them, kissing them both on the knuckles.

"I'm sorry I was busy… please, tell me everything." Mukuro pleaded through his eyes, causing Chrome to bite her lip and avert her eyes in nervousness.

"… Okay then."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

MM paced around in the lounge room, her bare feet patting against the wooden floor boards in continuous steps of frustration and worry. (She was barefoot because her heels broke) Fran lounged lazily on the couch, observing the panicking girl in amusement. Tsuna, however, was also sitting on the sofa, at the further end away from Fran, and was currently absorbed in his own thoughts and worries.

Tsuna had so many questions he wanted to ask. _Who was the man with the weird__ eyes? What was his relationship to Chrome? Was there a problem with Chrome to make everybody worry so much? Maybe she's secretly from a rich family, maybe she's a runaway rich kid who just wants to live a free life, or maybe…_

Tsuna snapped out of his musings, despite his inner thoughts and assumptions, he had to know who the man was before having any more guesses, even though his current ones weren't going to take him anywhere far with his miniscule intelligence. He cleared his throat lightly and, in a shaky voice, asked the frog-hat boy. "So, u-umh.., Fran… san? Is it?"

The green haired boy turned his monotone eyes towards the nervous boy. "What." Replied Fran. Tsuna didn't make direct eye contact, but it was close enough to at least ask a question, he hoped he wouldn't stutter so much, things don't come out right when you're in a situation like Tsuna's.

"U-Um… who was th-that man before?"

"Oh, you must mean Shishou. He's my master, his name is Ro-" Fran didn't get to finish his sentence when a book was thrown directly towards his head. Luckily, he caught it without flaw, his movements were smooth as his hand grabbed the book before it collided with his head. He placed it down beside him, causing Tsuna to stare in amazement. _H-He caught it like it was no__thing!... These people are definitely dangerous!_

"Idiot! Don't go around giving off personal information as you please!" Stormed the angered red-head, who was apparently the culprit for the flying book. She took one of the bookshelf in the corner of the room and again sent another flying towards his head in record speed, however it was caught just the same and forgotten on the couch. "Learn some common sense!"

Instead of a book, a glass figurine was launched this time, aimed effortlessly towards the male's head, however it was captured and placed besides the other two books on the couch. Tsuna shrunk into the couch in fear of one of the objects actually hitting him; he swore he was going to be killed with just one direct hit from one of those objects.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry! I won't ask any more questions!" Tsuna's eyes clenched shut as he curled himself into the couch, praying to God he wouldn't earn himself a hit from MM, or maybe Fran, he wouldn't know, all he knew were that these people were not normal, and definitely not safe.

He opened one eye, peeking for safety, and noticed MM pacing again, her faced scrunched up in heavy thinking while Fran slouched, not interested in anything anymore. Tsuna relaxed and sat properly, his eyes downcast while his mind hurricaned with thoughts and worries of his own. He was wondering to himself what he was going to do now, should he stay and wait to see what happens with Chrome, or should he leave and talk to her some other time, leaving all the misunderstandings behind. His decision shifted back and forth, until the sound of a door opening and closing echoed in the hallway, and the obvious sound of footsteps neared the room.

MM halted her steps and widened her eyes, Tsuna tensed up in anticipation, he was going to see the man with the weird eyes again, and hopefully he would have the courage to ask some questions about him, he was genuinely curious despite how terrified he might of felt deep down. 

Seconds later, the man by the name of Mukuro appeared, standing by the hallway connected to the living area. Tsuna noticed he had taken his coat off, and was wearing a loose, white T-shirt and black trousers, he also had a tall, very well-built and slender figure, with unusually dark-blue hair that looked similar to Chrome's, except for the long tail of hair behind his back.

He stared at MM and Fran, and then at Tsuna, who completely tensed up at the eye contact they made. Mukuro sighed and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed against his chest. "Chrome told me everything." His voice was much softer and was semi-deep, his expression much more calm them before, allowing Tsuna much more ease at that knowledge.

MM relaxed a bit but her posture was far from calm, she still had uncertainties that she wanted verify and confirm with Mukuro, who currently looked tired and worn out. "Mukuro-sama, I-" A hand was raised, silencing her string of words to an immediate halt.

"That would be all for today, MM, you've done enough for me already, go home and rest. You too Fran." Tsuna observed the way MM bowed her head extremely low and muttered a formal farewell, before walking off, with Fran following behind her, not even acknowledging the man before him and just leaving like he couldn't care less. Tsuna watched them leave, MM taking her broken heels and jacket with Fran shoving past her, causing her to glare after him.

When the door slammed shut, Tsuna's attention immediately snapped back to the mysterious man, whose stare was directed intensely towards him.

And for the first time he spoke to Tsuna.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

He spoke his name as if testing it on his tongue, feeling how it would sound like to say them. Tsuna gave an odd look, not sure how to respond, before receiving a smirk from the other, which confused Tsuna even more. "I see you've befriended my little Chrome-chan."

Tsuna nodded slowly in a curt manner, still unsure how to answer the man, he didn't know whether to be scared or even more curious to what he had to say. _Should I speak now? No wait would that be rude, or is he waiting for me to say something? Man, this is s__o awkward. _"U-Um... yes?..." Tsuna mentally cursed, extra points for speaking like a dumbass, but he couldn't help it since he did feel a bit intimidated by the odd man, his demeanor was inevitably petrifying and menacing.

"I see." Mukuro curved an eyebrow, stepping closer to the smaller boy. "And how long has this... relationship been going on between you two?" A red tint coloured Tsuna's cheek, the word 'relationship' made him think that Mukuro could have gotten the wrong idea about Chrome and him.

"I-It's not what you think, we're just friends." Stammered Tsuna, quite pathetically in his opinion.

"That's not what I asked, I'm saying _how long._" Mukuro pressed further.

"U-Um... well, about two months, I g-guess..." answered Tsuna, frightened by how the man's tone darkened, he felt a cold chill to the core if it were to deepen any further.

Mukuro frowned, his brows creasing in distaste. He spoke, his voice much more cold and threatening than before. "I want you to stop seeing Chrome." His intense stare was not glaring at him, but more like commanding Tsuna to do so.

Tsuna did not like what he heard.

Or better yet, he was furious.

"What do you mean I can't see her! What right do you have to say who I can or cannot see! She's my friend!" Tsuna stood from his seat, attempting to act intimidating by failed when he realized their height difference, but that did not in any way lower his rage by the man's declaration.

Mukuro's frown deepened as his glared at Tsuna. "Don't you dare talk as if you know her better than I do! I've been with her longer than you and I'm telling you to stop seeing her," seethed Mukuro, his heterochromatic eyes flashing with anger.

"And why is that?" questioned the brunette furiously, eyes narrowing in anger.

Mukuro snapped and advanced towards the brunette, pushing him backwards harshly onto the couch and caging him between his arms as he towered over the startled brunette. Tsuna trembled with fear, but kept his determination strong. It was true, he met Chrome just recently, but as time passed he admit he grew a bit attached to the shy girl, enjoying his time spent with her and treating her like his little sister.

"Listen you little _brat_, what I say goes, no questions asked, and if you defy me, you will pay the price and suffer the consequences, do I make myself clear?" Mukuro's cold and malicious tone was bone-chilling, and Tsuna wouldn't lie, he was downright scared to death, mainly because the threat involved something _very _horrid based off his ominous tone.

Tsuna wanted to sink back into the couch and retreat from Mukuro's intense threat, deciding maybe it was a stupid thing to go up against someone unaware of their capabilities and what they could possibly do to you behind your back, you could be completely oblivious to the dangers of the human mind, making yourself an easy target and prey, and Tsuna was going to be one of them if he didn't start to use some common sense anytime now.

But Tsuna didn't want to back down.

If he's ever learnt anything important in his life, it was to never give up. Even though he was prone to bullying, he still went to school and made friends, even though he wasn't smart, he still _tried_ to study, and even if his family wasn't so perfect, he still loved them, so how should this be any different, he just had to fight for what he believed in.

And he believed Chrome was his friend, some unusual and dynamic force that was nudging him that he wanted to keep Chrome as a friend, letting her go would somehow leave an uneasy void in him for reasons unknown.

"N-No," declared Tsuna.

"Excuse me?" Mukuro's grip on the couch was tightening, Tsuna could almost hear the leather squeeze under his fingers.

"Y-You heard me, I said no."

Mukuro chuckled, a weird, deep laugh emitted from his throat as he leaned closer towards the boy. "You are one bold little brat, yet very naïve and selfish. You do not know what I am capable of are you?"

Tsuna swallowed dry saliva down his throat, the proximity between them was really uncomfortable, and Tsuna disliked nothing more than the tension between them, a twisting frustration that would soon snap and bounce back only to whip someone in the face.

Or to be more accurate, Tsuna's face.

The seconds between them felt like minutes, but the tension was soon lifted when an obnoxious ringing tune played through the atmosphere, almost cutting the through the tension as it continued to ring and vibrate.

From Mukuro's pants' pocket.

The older man groaned, his brow creased in annoyance as the consistent ring sounded through the fabric of his pants. Mukuro stood up straight and fished the device from his pants and checked to the caller ID. He frowned, eyeing Tsuna with a nasty snarl before turning his back to answer the call.

"What do _you_ want," growled Mukuro.

"Well nice to know you sound so pleased to hear from me." A deep, low voice replied from the other end.

"I'm not in the mood, _Reborn." _Seethed Mukuro, his irritation clearly obvious through his frustrated tone.

"Ah, well of course you're not, when are you ever really? But times are getting tough and you need to stop avoiding me, especially with Chrome's condition skyrocketing these past few years, Verde just informed me just recently of her current condition, and from what I've heard, it's not getting any better."

"I know her condition, and trust me I'm doing all that I can to make sure she stays alive-!"

"Well sorry to break it to you but there's nothing you alone can do, you know you need to take her in for the examination, whether you like it or not, don't make me use force, you know I don't want this any more than you do, it's for the best."

"... You know how she can get with these examinations..." sighed Mukuro.

"Oh trust me, been down that road, not pretty, but what can you do, you're the only one she trusts and we need all the co-operation we can get, she's... _difficult_ to work with."

"... I know, it's just that..."

"Look, you know it's the only thing we can do to help save her, we understand how she is with these examinations, and honestly, she only has to do them once every three months, you'll think she'll get used to it by now, but that's not the point, the point is you need to make sure she shows up fro the next examination, understood?"

Mukuro's fingers clenched hard on the small device, a scowl forming on his lips. He held in a sigh. "I'll see what I can do, give me a few days."

"No can do, her examination is due tomorrow, 6pm sharp."

Mukuro gritted his teeth. "Tomorrow! Why is this all planned out without my full knowledge and permission? You can't just book dates and expect my full condolence, how the hell-!"

"Daemon booked it."

Mukuro froze, his blood boiled with absolute burning rage, his breath came out his harsh pants as his eyes flashed a strikingly dangerous shade, almost burning holes into the walls with his anger at the mention of his older brother's name. Daemon, a name that made Mukuro want to punch a tree until his fists bled just to vent his frustration at the mention of such a distasteful name. Mukuro took a few even breaths to calm himself, he couldn't throw fits like this just because of his brother's name.

"T-That... That son of a bitch!"

"Relax, he planned out everything with Verde so all you have to do is take Chrome to the examination tomorrow and it'll be all over before you even know it."

"I highly doubt that, but I'll give you a call to confirm our arrival."

"Okay then, Ciao."

Mukuro ended the call, slamming the mobile device shut and massaging the bridge of his nose with two fingers, hoping the headache pounding in his skull would go away along with all the problems he dealt with today. With Chrome's condition worsening by the second, his worries increased further as days pass, with sleepless nights and unhealthy activities such as sex, drinking and alcohol, he was spiraling downhill, fast.

And his last stop would be the bottom of hell where his soul was burn in eternity, not a pleasant thing to actually picture or experience, so Mukuro kept his pessimistic thoughts pushed aside just for the sake of his own sanity and mentality. He needed to stay strong and focused for Chrome, she needed him and he needed her, nothing good ever came out of giving up anyway.

He turned, noticing the brunette sitting on the couch with a curious and petrified expression of his face, Mukuro didn't like the boy, in fact he hated him, how dare he get close with Chrome, how could he trust a stranger, especially with Chrome no less.

He was about to tell the boy to leave, but the brunette shot out before he did.

"I-Is there something wrong with Ch-Chrome?... P-Please tell me."

Mukuro was startled for a moment, but noticing the tremble in the boy's figure, he saw the courage it took to actually ask him a personal question. Mukuro actually contemplated answering him, it didn't look like he was a threat, he wasn't strong, didn't look dangerous, and seemed genuinely concerned about Chrome, not even MM or Fran displayed such emotions towards his Chrome, they were just submissive minions obligated to Mukuro's will.

Mukuro observed Tsuna more closely for a few more seconds, there was no way this boy could possibly hold anything against Chrome or himself, and Chrome was most definitely not scared or threatened by him, especially after that little display of affection in the bedroom before (Which did not sit well with Mukuro.)

He sighed, for the millionth time that day, and made his way over to the brunette, seating himself on the coffee table, his elbows propped on his knees while he intertwined his fingers together and sat there staring at the boy with a much more gentle, yet intense glare.

"Do you really care that much about her?" Questioned Mukuro, his eyes searching through the brunette's emotions.

His reply was an immediate, "Of course!" In which Mukuro noticed the determination is his voice and expression, but he still held doubts about accepting such a person, especially if it involved his little Chrome who he loved so dearly.

"I see... listen, Chrome isn't a very... how should I say this... she isn't a very _stable _person, mentally and physically." Explained Mukuro, still keeping a close eye on Tsuna's emotions, his calculating eyes still remained focused on Tsuna. "She grew up in an orphanage when she was young, and they treated her very poorly. They neglected her needs and almost killed her with abuse, she's grown up with physical disabilities and was very unhealthy, but doctors say she's born with it apparently, and say the orphanage only worsened her condition"

Tsuna stared wide-eyed in shock as the news flowed from Mukuro's mouth, he knew Chrome was weak, she wasn't like most girls, and it was obvious solely through her behaviour and deprived knowledge of the outside world, but the reason behind most of her behaviour scared Tsuna no less, he began to feel deep remorse and anger. "D-Do you know what's wrong with her? Is she going to be okay?"

Mukuro closed his eyes and sighed, his eyes lowering at the very thought. "She's... the doctors I take her to are people who I trust very well, and from what they've told me... they don't really know, or to be more accurate, they can't locate the source of her illness, it's more like something inside her head that's causing her body to deteriorate so severely. They're doing all they can but..." The pause after those words were painful, Mukuro's hands began to tremble. "Look, all I can tell you is that she's lived with terrible people when she was a child, and I found nothing that could link her health to the orphanage besides the abuse and torment it caused her, she's a really good girl, but I don't know what to do anymore... she's dying."

A choking silence followed, accompanied by the lost and empty gaze Mukuro showed as he stared at his trembling hands. What came after gave Mukuro quite the shock.

Tiny, warm hands placed themselves over Mukuro's, gently embracing them in a comforting hold. Heterochromatic eyes jerked up to see soft caramel ones smiling back, not in laughter or contempt, but in support and kindness, something only Chrome ever showed him.

"You know, Chrome's already very lucky to have someone care for her so much, especially after what she's been through, a-a-and..." Tsuna blushed at the way he was speaking, he never got so sentimental to someone before, besides his friends and sometimes his family, but to a complete stranger, it felt weird and embarrassing, which caused an inevitable light-pink hue to dust over his cheeks. "W-Well... u-u-um, y-you're much more kinder than you look... n-n-not that you look bad or anything, i-its just t-that-"

Mukuro chuckled, the same weird laughter that had its own ring to it, something which Tsuna was sure he never heard before in his life. "You are a strange boy Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna smiled, a slight chuckle broke from his lips at the other man's remark. Now he knew that Mukuro was just someone who cared very deeply for Chrome, and was only acting the way he was before because he was worried about her, and beneath all those worries, he found Mukuro to be a very loving and caring person, which made Tsuna smile for some odd reason, perhaps it was the reassurance he got from understanding his true intentions.

Tsuna noticed their hands were stilling touching, and abruptly yanked them away, his face heating a bit more from noticing that the touch of Mukuro's skin was still lingering on his hands like a warm, burning sensation, which was a weird and strange feeling for Tsuna, who felt confused and a bit shy from the experience. He cleared his throat and averted his gaze awkwardly.

Mukuro became aware of this shyness he caught sight of, and raised a peculiar brow. "You know Tsunayoshi-kun, I hope I can trust Chrome in your hands, she rarely has any friends and I don't want her first to be someone who will hurt her."

Tsuna waved both hands in front of him in a denying action, "I-I'll treat her good! So you don't have to worry... a-actually, there's something I wanted to ask her, is it okay if I tell her now?"

"I'm afraid not, she's sleeping at the moment, maybe you can tell her some other time," replied Mukuro.

"Oh, okay then, I'll just head home, it was nice meeting you, M-Mukuro... san?" Tsuna remembered he still didn't get the man's name and was only able to pick up the name 'Mukuro' from the other two before. "I'm sorry, I don't know your full name."

Mukuro was hesitant, but complied no less, he didn't think a name would be too risky to share to someone like Tsuna, who he didn't even know was capable of anything threatening. "It's Rokudo Mukuro." His outstretched hand gestured a friendly acceptance towards Tsuna, who returned the gesture in a firm grasp of recognition, his other hand joining to form a bond.

Tsuna smiled, his eyes sparkling at the new knowledge. Mukuro's gaze became locked onto his smile, it gave of a nice and welcoming feeling, a warmth that reassured him that Tsuna was someone he could maybe trust. A miniscule upturn of his own lips broke out as he continued to stare into those honey-brown orbs.

Tsuna waved his good-bye and made his way towards the door, and grabbed the knob to open it, but then he remembered something very important. "U-Um, I actually don't know where I am, I kind of got... dragged here… unwillingly."

Mukuro chuckled, "Of course, MM and Fran did take quite serious methods in bringing you here... don't worry, I'll drive you to your home."

Tsuna smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Thanks."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Chrome backed away from the corridor in time to avoid being seen by the retreating occupants of the room, she scurried back to her own room and gently closed the door, staggering back with overwhelming senses of varying emotions that spun through her mind. She was extremely happy the moment she heard Mukuro's acceptance for Tsuna, she was extremely ecstatic at the thought of them bonding and getting along, it felt like an unknown weight had lifted off her shoulders, a burden she wasn't even aware of in the first place.

Although she also overheard the one-sided conversation Mukuro had with Reborn over the phone, and from that moment she knew right away what they were talking about. She was terrified, frightened to no end, and wanted nothing more than to run away and hide from everything, from the eerie white room, the metallic tools and equipment, the medicine, the needles, the horror... she couldn't handle anymore, she needed to run away, and fast before Mukuro could catch her and coax her into going through with the examinations he knew she hated so much.

They always brought back painful memories, ones which she wanted to erase completely from her mind forever.

She took calm breaths, and smiled sadly, Tsuna was right, she did have Mukuro who cared for her more than the world, and Tsuna was like her new big brother, maybe going through with the examinations weren't so bad if she was able to live another day to see her Mukuro and Tsuna.

She slid down to the floor, her back sliding against the cold, wooden door. _But if I go through with it, people will only get hurt again, like they always do._

She couldn't control her illness, she knew something was wrong with her, and that people were only trying to help, but things would go catastrophic beyond her control, and she hated it when it happened.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"We're nearly there, Giotto, wake up." G slapped his blonde-haired friend awake, his palm waking the sleepy boss from his sleep, whose head jerked up in a slight daze with his hand waving at the annoyance. Giotto, the blonde who was wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth, stared out at the window with half-lidded eyes, taking in their current location.

"Hmm? How long was I asleep for?" Giotto yawned, arms out stretching away his sleep. His friend, also the driver of the vehicle, was staring at the road with irritation written all over his face, grumbling something about 'fuckers who couldn't drive to save their lives', or something along those lines. Giotto pulled his phone out of his pocket and noticed the time, it was 9pm.

His friend G had red hair and an unusual tattoo underneath his eye which were the traits that defined him, and apparently the gender of the opposite sex always found themselves enchanted by the his unique features for odd reasons he couldn't figure out, women were difficult like that.

The red head by the name of G spoke. "You were asleep for some time, perhaps 45 minutes or so, but we're nearly there, so don't go falling asleep, I don't want to hear your snoring again."

Giotto pouted, offended by his friend's comment, grumbling, "I do not snore," as he stared out of the window. G ignored this and suddenly swerved the car violently, scaring the living daylights out of the unsuspecting blonde who clutched his chest in horror. "Jesus G! What the hell!"

"Sorry Giotto, seems like we've been followed, I think it's the Nakamura again, honestly, don't they ever learn." G began to frantically spin the wheel to extreme lengths, causing the car to pick up its speed and swerve in all directions. Giotto slumped in his car seat and sighed, he was dead tired from his work today and wanted to visit his family for a while, his brother Tsuna and mother Nana weren't expecting him, so there really was no reason to rush.

"Make it quick, I don't want too much attention either, keep it discrete." Retorted Giotto, his voice dull with annoyance, he wasn't looking forward to another car chase, it was stomach-churning and horrendous to endure, especially if you were sitting in passenger seat, a car chase was not an enjoyable ride, he knew from proper experience.

"Got it." G was a professional at handling these sort of situations, he has dealt with countless of them, so it was no problem. He reached a hand underneath his seat and pulled out small handgun, then broke the side compartment to reveal a few gun magazines, he needed them ready immediately at his will. G swerved down an isolated factory, and expertly dodged the crates and oil drums lying around. He rolled down his window and turned his body completely, his face and hand sticking outside the window, shooting effortlessly at the following vehicles behind.

He retreated back inside and reloaded his gun, repeating the process with more caution, hearing the constant shots of bullet aim towards his car. He knew better than to keep his eyes of the road, but he was careful and extremely pre-cautious on these things, so he made a few more sharp turns before shooting again.

Within a few minutes he was able to shoot down the wheels of the black vehicle and kill the driver behind the tinted windscreen, causing it to drive straight into the wall of a random, abandoned warehouse and explode. He saw three figures escape the car and crawl their way out just in time.

"Lucky little fucks," growled G, his was pissed he had missed them, but they were wounded and disadvantaged, so it was still a win. "Sorry Giotto, I'll send a cleaning squad right away to fix up the mess later, and I'll make sure those guys get caught, I'll even make sure that start talking this time."

Giotto gave a nonchalant wave of approval, his features displayed clear dissatisfaction and remorse, he hated when they situations occurred, they always hindered his work further and cause more problems and complications. He was a successful business man and a well-respected mafia boss, his family being the most feared in all of Japan, however his underworld status always remained separate from his usual business lifestyle.

Of course his mafia life was discrete and highly secretive, but it was people like the Nakamura family which created issues for his exposure. "Make sure you catch them, I give you permission for you to do whatever you want with them, but nothing involving murder, you hear me."

"Very well, Giotto, I'll see what I can do."

15 or so minutes passed and they had arrived at the Sawada residence, safe and sound. Giotto was about to exit the car and send G on his way when he was yanked back harshly into the car, the door nearly closing on his foot.

"G!" exclaimed the startled blonde, scowling at the sudden pull.

"Shhh! Isn't that your brother?" indicated G, his hand pointing towards the tiny brunette who was stepping outside of a black car, waving good-bye to someone who seemed suspicious. Giotto immediately sat up straight and peered curiously through the windshield, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. He observed the vehicle closely, realizing that it was oddly familiar, he remembered seeing that car somewhere before but couldn't recall from where he had seen it. His thoughts searched through possibilities, of who that person could be and how Tsuna was involved.

Giotto sighed, he was always busy with work that he rarely had any time to spend with his family, he made so many promises with his family that he never fulfilled, it was truly despicable of him to be so neglecting. He promised birthdays, New Year's, Christmas, all the special occasions that meant so much to his family, he shot them all down. He knew he didn't have the right to worry over Tsuna if he didn't even know what he has been up to these past few months.

"Maybe it's just a friend dropping him off, who knows." He was about to exit the vehicle again before the same harsh pull yanked him back inside. "God Dammit G, you're going to snap my arm off!"

"Shut up you! Don't you notice whose car that belongs to!" Giotto gave a blank look, his eyes scanning the car in deep thought. He shook his head, disappointed at himself for not being able to identify the owner of the very familiar black vehicle. G sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's that Mukuro guy! You know the assassin, Daemon's younger brother!" proclaimed the exasperated red head, internally face-palming at the blonde's lack of knowledge.

"What! There's no way…" Giotto leaned forward and noticed that it was the same vehicle that belonged to that assassin, which frightened him to the very core, how did he find out about his family, is he attempting blackmail, and what was he up to? Continuous strings of questions flowed through Giotto's head as he observed the vehicle driving off past them, and for a moment Giotto noticed the trademark spikes on top of the driver's head, it was most definitely Rokudo Mukuro.

The infamous assassin.

A cold sensation flooded through his entire body, his eyes widened in utter disbelief, there could possibly be no way Mukuro could have discovered his family location, all records were kept hidden of him ever being even related to the Sawada family, and his real identity was constantly kept hidden and carefully secured, he doubted it could of gotten into the assassin's hands.

So what was he doing with his little brother?

"G, keep a close eye on Mukuro for me would you, I want to see if he shows any signs of having an ulterior motive for seeing my brother, and check the hidden files within system, see if they've been hacked into, or find any signs of the firewall being tampered with," requested Giotto, his voice commanding and strict. G nodded in understanding as the blonde left the car, slamming the door harshly.

He would definitely get some answers from Tsuna tonight, because whether he liked it or not, Mukuro was the a cold-hearted monster that killed to live, it was the course of his life, and a very dangerous one to be involved with, and whatever reason Tsuna had to see that man, it had better been a good one.

Because for all he knew, nothing good ever came out from associating with Rokudo Mukuro.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**And I'm finished (****… ****that's what she said). Please review! I want to hear your opinions! I love them all! :D 3 ! Was this chapter confusing? Grammar mistakes anywhere?**** Needs ****more**** love? :/ I just hope to clear the Mukuro and Chrome are **_**not **_**related, as stated before she is an orphan, and Daemon is Mukuro's older brother C: And please tell me how the scene between Mukuro and Tsuna went! Was it a bit… **_**meh? **_**Boring, fluffy… ga****y :L Plus, I want this fic to be really… intertwining, so like it has like a lot of scenarios happening at the same time**** that intercept and connect**** :) **

**And the magazines G used are tiny gun compartments used to hold bullets and reload them, just in case if anyone didn't know, just look up 'gun magazines' or something :L **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews! 3 ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to give humungous bear hugs and giant sloppy kisses to those who reviewed, alerted and favourited my story, thank you SO SO much :) Love hearts and smiles to you all :D And also I apologize who my delay in writing, (lol, not like you were looking forward to it eh?) Holidays for me just started, and to be honest, I'm getting lazier by the second, and sorry this chapter is so shit, more info at end of chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, the wonderful all mighty Akira Amano does :)**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Tsuna fell backwards onto the comforts of his bed, an exhausted sigh escaping through his lips as his back relaxed against the soft fabrics of his blanket. He placed both hands underneath his head and stared at the ceiling, countless thoughts spinning through his head and whizzing frantically against his skull, so much had happened today, he met new people and learnt frightening things.

His thoughts pondered among many things, however they always directed towards one particular man, Rokudo Mukuro, a strange and unusual person that he couldn't get out of his mind. Tsuna even noticed how peculiar the colours of his eyes were, they were heterochromatic, one being red whilst the other blue, and despite how his curiosity screamed to question his unique trait, Tsuna thoughts against it since it seemed rude to ask.

He thought about Chrome, and her depressing past, his heart felt a pang of anger and despair every time he thought about it. Her past was most definitely a tragic experience she had lived through, and to think a person as fragile and weak as her was still able to make it through all of it, it must have been hell for her.

He yawned, stretching his arms out wide and flexed his muscles to remove the tension in his body. His mother was still asleep, and since she was the only occupant in the house besides himself, he thought we should just fall asleep since it was almost midnight, and besides, he had _school_ to look forward tomorrow. He sighed and climbed under his covers and draped them over his body. He slid out of his jacket and threw it to the floor, cuddling into his sheets.

"Tsuna!"

A loud banged snapped him out of his daze and sent him yelping in shock, his entire being leaping from the surprise and landing painfully on the floor. He crawled up in pan and glared at the figure by the doorway. "N-Nii-san? What are you doing here?" grumbled Tsuna, rubbing his sore backside, he noticed his body was still bandaged and aching from previous events that afternoon.

"Sorry, I thought I'd come visit home again since I'm free tomorrow." Replied Giotto, a sheepish grin on his face as he stared at Tsuna, who was glaring the word 'annoyed' directly towards him.

"Still, you didn't have to barge into my room like that, and I also have school tomorrow so I have no time for you," complained Tsuna, draping himself underneath the covers and waving his arm to send his brother off, however Giotto didn't take that attitude well and stomped over towards Tsuna, ripping his covers off in a quick motion.

"What the hell! What are you-!"

"Actually, I have something important I want to ask you." Giotto's voice gotten colder and more strict, something which wasn't really new to Tsuna since he was always scolded by his older brother in the past for various things.

"_Fine, _what is it," whines the tired brunette, his arm covering his face as Giotto flicked the light switch and flooded the room with light. "But be quiet, mom's sleeping."

"Whatever, I need to ask you something very important, and I want you to answer me truthfully, no funny business, understood?" Tsuna nodded and eyed his older brother warily, it was weird hearing him speak in such an unusually strict tone.

"I saw you exit a black vehicle outside, who were you with just then?" His voice was laced with a commanding undertone, which annoyed Tsuna, but he ignored it. Everything about his older brother was annoying.

"Hmm? He's a... friend," replied the pondering brunette, Tsuna was still unsure of the relationship the man had with Chrome, so he couldn't exactly give a straight answer. "He's my friend's... older brother." The uncertainty in Tsuna's face was clear as day, and Giotto became agitated at the hesitation and indirect answer he received from Tsuna.

"Really now? And why were you two out so late at night? It's almost midnight!" bellowed Giotto, his brow arching for a response from the annoyed brunette, who was currently glaring the blonde with a distasteful expression.

"And why would you care? It's not like it's any of your business!" Tsuna's brows creased in irritation, however Tsuna's true intentions were to avoid telling his brother about what he had gone through that afternoon, he wouldn't think his brother would take it well if he had told him about his encounter with the strange and dangerous people.

Giotto folded his arms across his chest as he stared down at his younger, un-complying little brother. "What if I happen to know him by any chance?"

Tsuna's eyes narrowed in slight confusion, his glare contemplating the knowledge his brother had, sudden thoughts began to rush into his mind, did he know Chrome as well? More questions invaded his thoughts about whether or not he did, and if so what problems she had suffered. Tsuna composed himself and willed his conscious to not be too nosy about Chrome's life, he cared for her but his concern might have been over the top at some times.

"His name is Rokudo Mukuro..." replied the brunette in a grumbling tone.

Giotto's eyes widened in complete and utter shock, his felt a bit weakened at the thought of his family being threatened or hurt due to the cold-hearted assassin. He narrowed his eyes furiously and stomped forwards towards Tsuna, grabbing him by both shoulders and bending down to look him straight in the eyes.

"W-What were you doing with a man like him? And why did you come home so late at night? Tell me!" His voice became exasperated and his expression absolutely dumbstruck. He squeezed Tsuna's shoulder, anxious for a quick answer, his impatience was thinning as the seconds flew by.

"C-Calm down nii-san! S-Stop panicking!" Tsuna grabbed onto Giotto's wrist and pried them off, his expression showing immense concern for his older brother and deep consideration on whether or not the stress inside of him was causing him to have these sudden breakdowns. "Look, it's a... long story... kind of..." Tsuna rubbed the back of his neck and sighed with displeasure.

Giotto frowned and sat down on the edge of the bed, his body tense with worry as he impatiently waited for Tsuna's compliance. "Listen Tsuna, Mukuro is the younger brother of someone I know well, and... how do I put this... he's not _safe _to be around, so please, tell me exactly what relationship you have with that man and how you met him."

Tsuna bit his lip and gave a half, contemplating glare, he knew the man was dangerous from the minute he laid eyes on him, and not to mention the people that knew him weren't making him seem any less dangerous, especially after his encounter with MM, who decided that threatening to kill him was hilarious, he definitely suspected a mysterious or undercover sort of profession Mukuro must have.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise to tell me what you know about him."

Giotto's brow twitched in annoyance, a frown gracing his forehead as he eyed his brother dangerously. "I'll tell you only what I can, nothing more." He thought about Chrome's past and sickness, surely he wasn't in sort of position to sure that sort of information, especially to his brother no less.

"... Fine, and also you have to pay for my next manga purchase." Giotto fisted the blanket in his hands but willed himself not to punch that smug grin off Tsuna's face.

"Deal."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Mukuro slumped in his chair, his entire body drained and exhausted from all the events and problems that occurred throughout the day. He sighed and massaged his temples, forcing his mind to enter its own state of relaxation before it malfunctioned and blew up inside his skull.

_How can I honestly relax under the circumstances and how am I going to deal with Chrome..._

When Mukuro knew that forcing himself to relax wasn't working for shit, and instead worsened his headache, he poured himself a glass of wine which was already set out on the dining table when he had sat down; he himself had placed it there knowing he would need it after today's work.

He brought the wine's red liquid to his mouth and in one swoop he drained the glass's contents of the strong, burning alcohol down his throat and half-slammed the glass back down to the table. He licked his lips and poured himself a second round, repeating the same motion again without bothering to taste it.

Mukuro gasped out a semi-satisfied _'ahh!' _as he waited for the effects to kick in, Mukuro usually savored the rich taste of good wine, but it was days like these which made him want the after effects instead of the taste, and he was not a big fan of beer so wine was his only current option, but it's not like he was complaining or anything.

Mukuro poured himself a third glass, but took this one down easy with small sips as his throat wasn't holding out so well, and plus he felt the effects starting to kick in, un-tying the knots of unease and smoothing out the frustrating tension within his body. He twirled the wine glass between his slender fingers and began to get lost in his thoughts.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi._

A slight chuckle leapt through his throat, and Mukuro felt a smirk plant along the curves of his lips. Sawada Tsunayoshi, the name of that brunette Mukuro had just previously met. He thought about the boy's trembling feature, his soft skin and innocent eyes, it was like meeting the definition of _pure _and _clueless_ except in humanoid form. Mukuro only ever met children who were pure and clueless, yet for a teenage boy who was approximately Chrome's age, was absolutely new to him.

Mukuro began to take a small interest in him, mainly because despite his innocent nature, he was strong willed and kind-hearted, something you don't find common in this day and age. Mukuro continued to smirk, and that was because he knew Sawada Tsunayoshi would not make it out alive, he would most definitely not survive the dangers and life-threatening situations he would encounter in he chose to be Chrome's friend.

Tsunayoshi is a dead boy.

Mukuro held a certain prediction over Tsunayoshi's future outcome and decided he would let it be, he would allow this friendship to last as long as possible before the dangers start to occur and Tsunayoshi would begin to regret the day he ever became her friend, or met her at all. Mukuro had warned him, he had told that Tsunayoshi boy to stop being her friend, and if all he could do was be a persistent, naïve bastard, then so be it, his consequences no longer concerned him and besides, Mukuro did warn him.

Mukuro remembered Chrome having made a friend or two in the past, and he remembered they did not stick around for long after they learnt about her uncontrollable, murderous form, and he had to admit himself, she was a deadly human being, a person who just wasn't meant to have friends who could not withstand her deadly condition, and only a selected few could even step within a close, personal distance without getting killed whenever she lost control.

He also remembered she didn't come out of her room for a month after losing them, it caused so much despair and depression that Mukuro wanted nothing more than to avoid it happening ever again.

Sadly his fears might return to become reality once again.

Mukuro was naïve in the past, he didn't believe that Chrome would befriend such people who ended up hurting her emotionally, yet now he was not so sure anymore, he didn't understand this Tsunayoshi person, who he is, what secrets he has, his personality, nothing, zilch. Yet a small intuition was pulling at his sleeve, telling him that maybe things won't go downhill and that Tsunayoshi would be different.

Mukuro took another large swig of his drink and emptied its contents.

_I'm starting to hate this Tsunayoshi boy... a lot._

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"... and that's why I came home so late."

Tsuna observed his brother's emotions and noticed his expression displayed a deadpan sort of look, his eyes showing a confused and worried emotion. Giotto sighed, rubbing and pinching between his eyes in total disappointment and somewhat shame. He looked up, staring intently at Tsuna with a burning gaze that begun to make Tsuna flinch with unease.

Giotto took a deep breath, from both frustation and fatigue. _So basically what Tsuna's trying to tell me is that he met up with Dokuro Chrome who is apparently Rokudo Mukuro's younger sister, and that he hit his head and fell unconscious where he was taken to her apartment, where he met Mu__kuro along with two other people..._

Giotto mentally face-palmed himself at the untimely, sheer luck that had befallen onto his unfortunate and unlucky young brother, he prayed to God that a miracle would magically appear and rewind everything that had happened.

In all honesty, Dokuro Chrome was Vongola's secret patient and somewhat test subject, however she was not tortured nor held captive, in fact it was the opposite, Vongola had taken in Chrome to help her under the wishes of Daemon and Elena, for reasons Giotto was still untold about. Mukuro was her guardian, or care-taker, or whatever it was he offered to look after Chrome, and he was doing a surprisingly good job at it for someone who killed for a living.

Giotto was the head boss of the Vongola family, so it was convenient and also natural he knew of them before Tsuna did, however the absolute luck and coincidence for Tsuna to actually become friends with Chrome was blasphemy, he felt a cold shock of fear shoot through him at the thought of losing his family to some killer who could not be trusted.

Chrome was a sick girl, and although Giotto barely had the time to see her in person to observe her recovery progress, he was still informed otherwise through the paperwork Verde updates him with. Also, by the looks of Tsuna's face, it didn't look like he knew much about her personal life, and was just cursed with the unfortunate luck of befriending her.

He spoke, clearing his throat in an awkward manner.

"Look Tsuna… don't take this as a shock but… I need you to stop seeing that girl Chrome."

A long and eerie pause of uncomfortable silence followed after, something that made Giotto swallow awkwardly at the tension hanging like a thick, choking mass in the air. Tsuna stared at his brother with an unbelievable awe, his eyes disbelieving and his expression totally dumbstruck. He stood from his position, hysteria flooding his emotions.

"Don't tell me you don't want me to see her either? What's wrong with everyone today? Honestly, tell me one good reason why I am not allowed to see her? One good reason!" questioned Tsuna, his inquiry was difficult for Giotto to answer, mainly because he didn't know how to provide answers to something that was top secret and highly confidential.

"W-Well, you see…" Giotto searched his mind for a reasonable and believable explanation, before spotting a sheet of paper sticking out of Tsuna's study drawer. An idea sparked in his head and he quickly made his way towards Tsuna's study desk and began rummaging through the mess of papers, books and pens.

Tsuna was confused and baffled for a moment, before becoming startled when a bunch of sheets were thrown at his face. "What the hell-!"

Giotto held one in his hand and pointed at a large red pen mark on the top right hand corner of the paper, and immediately Tsuna realized that his brother had just thrown all his exam papers right into his face. "This is exactly why you shouldn't be seeing her at the moment, I mean look at these scores, 31 for math, 40 for your history, and look here, 25 for your science, this is outrageous!"

Tsuna panicked and piled all his tests together and hugged them to his chest defensively, glaring at his brother for scolding him at his poor marks and failures, and also for suddenly barging into his private papers which even his mom hasn't seen yet.

"Tsuna, with these marks, you shouldn't be seeing any girls at all, girls are distracting, and distractions cause poor marks, do you want to repeat a year in school?"

Tsuna frowned. "What, that's no reason for me not seeing her, and sorry I'm not _smart_ like you!" yelled the brunette defensively, pouting at his brother's statement. "You're just using my low scores as an excuse! You're trying to change the sub-"

"You're just in denial. I forbid you to see Chrome unless your marks improve."

"What! That's not fair!"

Giotto smirked, a snicker of satisfaction escaping his lips. "That's too bad now isn't it, I would of let you see her if you were a bit smarter and played less games."

Tsuna's glared darkened, his irritation rapidly increasing as his brother's smug face.

"Huh? What's going on in here?"

Heads turned to stare at the tired and petite figured that had just entered the doorway. Nana stood there in her rosy nightgown with a confused expression, rubbing her eyes from the sleep that still lingered in her droopy eyes. She blinked a few times to adjust to the lighting and squinted to see clearer. Her eyes widened with a bubbly and excited spark as she noticed who was there.

"Ieyasu! You're actually here!" Nano flung herself to her oldest son and squeezed him tightly, suffocation the blonde in a vice-like hug. Giotto flinched at the mention of his real name being used, but composed his neutral and calm expression as he hugged his mother back, he was way taller than her, allowing her head to fall just underneath his chin. Giotto remembered that when he was with his family, his real name was used, not that it bothered him the slightest, he just wasn't the used to it since 'Giotto' was what he was usually identified as.

"Ah, hello mother." He spoke gently, rubbing her back whilst urging her to pry herself off his chest. "Sorry to come so unexpectedly, I just didn't want to wake you up by calling." Apologized the polite gentlemen, which cause Tsuna want to punch him for his fake and sudden change of attitude, Giotto always kept a well-mannered demeanor around him, even to his parents, but when it came to Tsuna he was always treated differently.

"Nonsense, this is your home as well honey." She gently caressed his cheek affectionately and beamed at the smiling blonde. "I'm so glad you came to visit, I'll help get your room ready!" The female brunette was about to dash from the room and prepare to her son's needs, but was stopped by Giotto.

"Mom, it's okay, I got this, you go back to bed and get your beauty sleep alright? I'm fine, and it's late already, I was just having a chat with Tsuna, but I won't keep him up any longer, promise." Giotto smiled and warmly kissed his mother on the forehead, causing her to blush and giggle.

"Oh, such a polite young man you've become Ieyasu, and sorry to interrupt your little chat, good night." Nana kissed them both on the cheeks and left the room smiling, Tsuna could almost tell she was going to have sleep very well that night knowing that her oldest son had come to visit.

Tsuna glared at the blonde who turned to look at Tsuna was an exhausted expression, his eyes tired and weary. Giotto sat on Tsuna's bed and sighed, staring at the brunette with frustration. "You know Tsuna, what will mom think if she knew you were doing this bad at school, don't you think she has enough to worry about, especially with dad and all."

Tsuna was shocked at his brother's statement, a cold dread spread through his body as he stared down with painful eyes. His bangs shadowed his eyes from Giotto, covering the tiny tear drops stringing the corner of his eyes.

"Get out."

Giotto gave a nonchalante stare before exiting the room, knowing the damage he had done but deciding to ignore it if it meant Tsuna would listen to his words and take his advice, all Giotto wanted right now was for Tsuna to stop seeing that girl and Chrome, or else God knows what could happen to him and his family.

"Remember what I said Tsuna, I don't want you seeing that girl, no questions asked."

And with that a lonely silence filled the room, occupied by the anger and frustration that flooded Tsuna's emotions. He wasn't upset about his grades, he could always try a bit harder and improve them, but what bugged him the most was why he couldn't see Chrome, why his older brother and that Mukuro guy forbid him to see her. The pain of enduring his brother's nasty words and Mukuro's threats were very crushing and suffocating, he didn't want to hear any of it.

He threw the papers back into his drawer and slumped back onto his bed, curling into a fetal position as he willed himself to go to sleep and forget everything, to just let everything go for just this moment and relax for now, he would deal with everything when tomorrow came, and he would try to sort things out, but for now, he would try to enjoy this moment of peace, not knowing how long he would be able to feel this ease if the situation with Chrome kept persisting with problems.

He sighed and fell into the darkness of tranquility, his mind escaping into a world of his own, where everything was calm and peaceful.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Chrome panted, out of breath and tired.

She stared down at her bed with eager eyes and creased her brows in complete concentration. On her bed, laid an exact replica of her own, same hair, same body, same everything. She was a bit scared, it was after all, the creation of her own mind, an illusion she materialized out of thin air. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, creating the replica of her own self was tiring and drained her mentally and psychically.

She draped the covers of the sleeping form, careful not to make any creaks in the floorboards as she tip-toed over to the bed and gently placed the cover over the body. It was her second time attempting such a stunt, and honestly it scared her to know she was capable of such power. Mukuro has no knowledge of this ability, and she wanted to keep it that way.

She made her way quietly to the window and opened it silently, climbing out onto the sill and successfully sliding the window closed, before climbing down from the window onto the cold, dirt ground. When she had successfully made her way onto the flat ground, she stilled herself to hear for any suspicious sounds or noises, before setting out into the dark and windy night.

She still wore her Kokuyo middle school uniform, but was also wearing a thick, black coat and black stocking to feat herself from the chilly weather, but she couldn't fight the fact that she was still wearing a skirt, and that alone was already exposing her to an incredible, freezing chill.

She kept on walking, but made a slight turn of her head to gaze back at the lonely apartment, she was still berating herself on pulling such a trick on her beloved Mukuro, but wanted nothing more than to just run away and never come back, and despite her strong love for him who cared for her so much, she couldn't handle the grief of having to face the examination.

The replica was a cheap yet very difficult trick to pull, she didn't know how long it would last nor the fault it may encounter since it was only the second time she tried it, the first time was also an accident and frightened her beyond tears, causing confusion for Mukuro who didn't know what caused her to suddenly burst into tears the night she accidentally conjured it up.

She willed herself to walk faster and was determined not to look back anymore.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Time to get up."

Tsuna was painfully woken up by the sudden pull of his covers yanked off his thin and now exposed body, he wasn't naked or anything, in fact he still wore the same clothes from yesterday, but the wind from the tug caused him to shiver and whine in a lazy complaint.

Tsuna stared at the perpetrator and glared. "Oh right, forgot you were still here," whined the displeased brunette, before curling up and shielding his eyes from the early, morning rays. He snuggled back into his bed but was pulled up from the wrist and dragged halfway across the room. He didn't complain or even have the energy to yell, instead he allowed himself to be pulled lazily and then slumped like a sack of potatoes onto the cold floor.

"Breakfast is ready, be downstairs in 10," instructed the older blonde, his morning attire consisted of a plain, white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and black trousers. He scowled at Tsuna's unwillingness but ignored it nonetheless, if Tsuna did not get ready in time then he would resort to other measures like he always does.

The door closed and Tsuna made an annoyed moan, forcing himself to get ready and take care of his bathroom needs before he was scolded again by Giotto. By the time he got downstairs, the scent of the warm meals lured his hunger towards the kitchen, where he was greeted by his brother laying out the dishes whilst his mom preparing the finishing touches of her cooking.

"Thank you Ieyasu," praised Nana, her morning smiling beaming brighter than ever. Tsuna greeted morning to his mother before digging into his breakfast. Even though Tsuna did not like his brother very much, they managed to have a normal family chat and discuss about things most families would early in the morning, however despite the friendly atmosphere, the tension between them still remained.

Tsuna was told that Giotto would take their mother out today and treat her to brunch and some shopping, which was normal considering it was the only thing he ever did when he came to visit, and that was spend quality mother and son bonding time, which Tsuna didn't complain about, it just meant that his mother wouldn't be so lonely and his brother wasn't home to annoy him.

After Tsuna left his home, he was met with Yamamoto and Enma on the way to school as usual, and conversed about random subjects that came to mind like school, sports, manga, almost anything. They laughed, chatted and walked, Tsuna smiled and just for a moment, realized how normal everything was at the moment, and despite the fact that nothing out of the ordinary was happening, he felt a pang of insecurity, something his own little subconscious or intuition warned him about.

Was someone watching him? He titled his head and observed his surroundings, checking for anything that might have been suspicious, but he spotted nothing.

He ignored the feeling, and kept walking.

When they arrived at school the day reeled past like normal, however since they were early that morning, they avoided experiencing the crisis of bumping into Hibari Kyouya, the leader of the school's disciplinary committee, and also the most scariest human being Tsuna has every met in his entire life.

Tsuna thought that everything would go fine, and that he would go over Enma's house with Yamamoto to enjoy some video games and do a bit of homework whilst they were at it. Maybe even drop by Yamamoto's restaurant and enjoy some good-quality sushi.

He planned out his evening and convinced himself that it was going to be normal, however when he walked towards the school gates, he was greeted by an unwanted visitor waiting for him.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Mukuro closed the door behind him, walking into the dimly lit space and wincing slightly at the smell of old brick and rust. The room was abandoned, it was one of the small offices within the building that no one ever bothered with, the windows were cracked and smudged, the carpet releasing a terrible odor, and the furniture looking like it was made by Neanderthals from the beginning of time. Mukuro placed his briefcase on the rusty, decaying desk and sat down on the creaky office chair.

The location he picked was fairly isolated and quiet, rarely having many visitors pass by, making it the perfect area for him to place his call to another client that booked for his services. He flicked the locks on his silver briefcase, opening it and then lifting the top of his black laptop. He punched in the password, secured a safe firewall and then connected to his own private server where his calls would be placed and redirected to his client.

He pulled out an earpiece and attached it to his ear, adjusting the mic that hovered along his jawline and rested just underneath his lips. After the server was successfully set up and the connection carefully secured, he initiated the call and waited patiently to be answered.

After the dialing had passed and a few minutes flew by, Mukuro was finally answered by a deep and almost silky voice over the intercom.

"This is Katsuro of the Nakamura family speaking."

"It's Rokudo."

"Oh yes, Rokudo! You're that assassin we contacted the other day, I see you made your choice and decided to take up our offer?"

"That is indeed why I'm calling."

"Oh good, good, I'm relieved you could supply us with your services. I've heard many great things about you, many things, and I'm very intrigued to know more about you. How about we meet in person, have a little one-on-one chat about your job description."

Mukuro sighed mentally and rubbed his forehead, he disliked meeting his customers in person, he had to take extra measures for caution and his face was exposed, which always created a strong sense of uneasiness for his own personal safety. However for someone like Mukuro, he could pull off a face-to-face meeting like he did it his whole life, and the advantage was also being able to see his client in person and really observe and analyse what type of person they were, something Mukuro found to be quite interesting.

"Oh my, I don't believe that meeting in person would be necessary, surely you have heard plenty rumors regarding my skills and performance when it comes to my job."

"I have, and I'm genuinely impressed, please, do me the honor and accompany me over a nice dinner, I feel inclined to offer you more than a few killings, what do you say? You game?"

_Smooth talker I see.__.. he has something more to offer than a couple of errands... _Mukuro became curious and contemplated the offer, before answering.

"How about you fill me in on my job, then we discuss my payment over dinner."

"Brilliant, sounds splendid."

Ten or fifteen minutes passed, and the call ended. Mukuro had gathered the info, received the necessary details and collected the pictures into one file. He disconnected from the server, and then shut down his laptop, placing it under a secured lockdown where it would be untraceable in case for spies or trackers.

So far, Mukuro was assigned something simple yet challenging, he was ordered to kill an entire gang.

However he was to save the gang leader and bring him to a specific location at a certain time and place, he was given over two days before he would set off and commence his assignment. Apparently the gang owed a lot to the Nakamura, more than money could pay, and so due to the heavy debt, Katsuro took extreme measures and asked for the entire gang to be annihilated and for the leader to be brought to the Nakamura. The gang was small and not that prestigious, Mukuro hadn't heard of them himself so they must be very weak.

Mukuro suspected Katsuro of something unknown, he knew he had something to offer him, however in order to acquire that knowledge, Mukuro would first have to play his games.

After Mukuro packed his briefcase and secured the lock, his coat pocket began to vibrate against his trousers. He fished the device from his pocket and flipped the device open, noticing he had a new message. He read the message:

_Got Chrome, meet you at examination 5:50. Be there on time pineapple head. Have other things to do before we get there. Bye :p_

The text message was from Fran, no surprise there. It was 2:50 and the moment, however considering the location of the examination, which was located far from Namimori in a remote area in an abandoned hospital, it was no shock that getting there might take some time, but it was only an hour at most from the Kokuyo middle-school, which is where Mukuro presumed Chrome was hiding in. Mukuro didn't know how Chrome managed to slip out of his radar in such a sly and discrete manner, he had checked her room late last night to find her sleeping soundly in her bed, before heading off to his own room.

However she was beginning to become an expert on it, so it wasn't that shocking for her to get away easily.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

MM banged her head continuously against the side window, chanting an exhausted mantra of some sort. Fran was in the driver's seat, cruising the car through random unfamiliar streets. He wore a different attire that day, a blue hooded jumper with the sleeves scrunched up past the elbows, plain beige shorts and normal sneakers, however he still wore his frog hat, what could he say, it was his thing.

MM was wearing a tank top and denim shorts with red heels, she also wore a leather jacket and would have been feeling sexy if it weren't for her predicament at the moment, which was delivering the annoying Chrome to her examination. She eyed the struggling girl through her rear mirror, and saw her kicking the car door and screaming muffled cries through her taped mouth and tied up hands.

_Should of fucking tied her legs too... fuck._

Chrome continued to scream and switched to kicking MM's seat, throwing a tantrum and screeching as loud as possible through the secured tape. However she managed to scratch the tape off with the help of the seatbelt, which caused a wave of annoyance and panic to arise in MM.

"No! I don't wanna go! I don't wanna! I wanna see Tsuna-kun! Tsuna-kun! Let me go! Please, I don't want to go! Tsu-!"

Her cries of help were cut short when MM had wrapped a fresh layer of tape around her mouth, almost slapping it tightly around her lips and pressing them harshly against her soft skin, almost enough to bruise. Chrome winced at the pain, tears stinging the corners of her tear ducts, a fresh batch of salty tears running down her cheeks. However that did not cease her fit, so Chrome continued to kick MM's seat feverishly, almost sending MM flying into the windshield with her constant force.

MM growled, _I'm going to kill her, I'm going to fucking kill her. If she doesn't stop I'm going to fucking rip her throat out, see if she can__ still scream after that..._

Fran gazed lazily at the angered red-head, her composure slowly reaching the brink of destruction, he could tell she was going to snap, and it wasn't going to be pretty, last time she snapped he ended up with a few broken ribs, which hurt, a lot. MM's brows were creased with many lines, her eyes burning with anger, her composure was slowly crumbling away bit by bit.

Fran parked the car onto the side. MM glared at him with confusion, before staring outside to see where they were.

Fran jabbed a finger towards a school entrance, her gaze following the direction his finger pointed at. He smirked at her, almost smugly saying _I was 10 steps ahead of you loser. _She gave him a scorning frown before exiting the vehicle and slamming the door shut viscously, almost causing the car to sway slightly by the force.

He obviously thought about this and decided that to make sure they survived the car trip to the examination location, they were to bring Chrome what she wanted.

Her heels clicked loudly against the concrete pavement as she made her way towards the Namimori school entrance, her arms crossed and her thin figure leaned against the stone pillar. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and willed herself to breathe in and out calmly, there were going to be younger school boys walking pass soon, therefore she had to make herself look pretty, because frowning did not make a girl sexy.

The bell rang which she guessed signalled the end of school. Immediately, hoards of students flooded pass the school entrance, both girls and boys stared at her with curiosity, most boys with wonder and awe. She smirked and winked at some, causing them to blush and walk away distractedly. She loved toying with younger boys, such an innocent stage of their adulthood, and yet so naïve. She focused on finding the mess of brown, spiky hair, scanning the crowds and searching for the boy whose name, if she could recalled correctly, was Tsuna.

Ten or so minutes passed and MM found herself hit on, questioned and stared at, which was no problem, she liked having the attention pin-pointed on her, however she was growing irritated at the delay of that Tsuna boy, was he purposely making her wait for him? She tapped her foot, Fran had better gotten the correct location or else she was going to shove her high-heeled foot down his god-damn throat.

_Come on, come on, where are you?_

Finally, after waiting all this time, MM spotted the short brunette amongst a group of two other people, who she assumed were his friends. Her heels clicked as she walked towards Tsuna, who immediately noticed her and froze in his steps, eyes widening and staring at the advancing female. She almost smirked at his fear and shock, but she kept walking no less.

She stood in front of him, noticing she was taller than him by an inch or two. She masked a bubbly expression and smiled at the boys, giving Tsuna even more of a shock, before being grabbed his wrist and tugged lightly. "Sorry boys, I'm going to have to steal him away from you for now, you don't mind do you?" She pressed her index finger to her bottom lip and pouted a bit, winking at the boys, however they didn't blush or show any sign of interest, which bothered her a bit.

Yamamoto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "No problem, I didn't know you had a girlfriend Tsuna," tease the baseball player, who elbowed him playfully on the arm. Enma stared lazily and observed the red-head, noticing they had the same hair colour, which intrigued him to some point of interest, so kept staring, which freaked MM out a bit.

"No you got it wrong Yamamoto, she's not even-" A hand was clamped over his mouth before he was able to finish, earning confused looks from both of his friends. Tsuna was tugged behind MM as she smiled girlishly, her palm releasing its hold on the boy's mouth.

"Now, now Tsuna, time is wearing thin, _and so is __my patience._" Her sudden change of tone frightened Tsuna, which made him comply to the dangerous female without complaint, and allowed himself to be dragged by the wrist and out of the school entrance. MM blew the boys a kiss and threw Tsuna into the backseat of the waiting vehicle, before making her way to the passenger's seat and slamming the door, demanding Fran to quickly step on it.

Tsuna would have questioned the situation and made loud inquiries concerning his predicament, however his attention was shifted towards a tied-up shivering girl sitting beside him. He made a sudden yelp when he saw her, baffled at her treatment and shocked to the point of confusion, but when her muffled cries finally reached his ears, he reached towards her and carefully removed her restraints, making sure the tape around her mouth was pulled off without pulling the skin too much, however it still left a red mark.

"Tsuna-kun!" Chrome leapt onto the boy and squeezed him. Tsuna patted her back and comforted the shivering girl, prying her off him and calming her down. Tears were pouring down her wet cheek as she buried her head into his chest, he had never seen her so upset or scared.

"Chrome, what's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" The questions were left unanswered as her cries became more quiet and reduced to mere sobs against his shirt. MM rolled her eyes but accepted the peace nonetheless, working with Chrome was always stressing, and not to mention extremely unhealthy for a young girl like herself, so quiet times like these when she wasn't knocked unconscious were bliss.

It _was_ bliss until Fran spoke. "We're taking her to her examinations."

A wave of fear flooded Chrome's emotions as a new layer of tears emerged at the mention of her examinations. MM spun in her seat and kicked her foot against Fran's shoulder, causing the car to swerve dangerously. Fran didn't flinch but it was evident he was trying to push the girl's foot off his shoulder, so with one hand he steered the wheel while with the other he wrestled against her foot.

Tsuna tried to accept the fact that he almost died.

"You idiot! You want to cause more trouble! Why did you have to open your god-damn mouth in the first place? What if you make her mad again?" MM wanted to kill the frog-boy, but since they were still on the road and driving along many other civilians, she had to bottle her temper when they took it outside.

"I can see your panties," commented Fran, his dull eyes not removing themselves from the road, however with that remark said, she removed her foot and squeezed her thighs inwards, blushing either from the anger or embarrassment, or either both.

"I'm going to kill you when we get out."

"Looking forward to it."

Sometimes, MM regretted ever missing the opportunity to kill the stupid frog-boy. Tsuna tried to ignore them and focus on Chrome who was crying like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey, um... Chrome? Can you tell me what the examinations are... please?" He attempted to talk gently and perhaps urge her in some way to tell him about her 'examinations' without triggering another wave of tears. He wanted to know in order to maybe provide her comfort and not perhaps cause MM to go delirious. Finally, after some time of coaxing her with soft remarks, she lifted her head from his chest, however she was still staring down this time, and this time there was some sort of deadly aura surrounding her presence.

"Ch-Chrome?"

"Stop the car."

MM stared at the girl through the rear mirror, her eyes widening at the change of persona that suddenly emerged within Chrome. Tsuna sat here confused, unsuspecting.

"F-Fran, I th-think you should hurry the fuck up."

"I'll ask one more time... stop the car."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**And that's the end of this ****(****shitty****)**** chapter, ****t****here's no 6927 moments like I ho****ped to fit in, mainly because I didn't wanted to make it **_**too**_** long, ****and plus I feel like this chapter was boring ~ but not to fear! ****Imma add some 6927 moments next chapter! And some Yamamoto and maybe Kyoko appearances, yes they are part of the story too :D **

**I have ideas on a 1827 fic and another R27 fic, mainly because they're my favourite pairings and that I just feel like writing them, so if you think I should pursue one of them, they tell me or something.. I dunno :3 I'm usually spending my time reading or playing games, I by reading I mean novels, lol, not fics :L im a bookworm and a game freak, anyone play backyard monsters on facebook? Cause I suck at that game T^T need moar shinies… **

**(MY BATTERY PERCENT WAS 69% WHEN I FINISHED! u YOU JELLY :L)**

**And drop me a review please, tell me how I went, I know this chapter's terrible, please forgive me, holidays have started and my muse has been lazy as fuck, and sometimes when I'm writing I feel myself dazing into another dimensional paradox of some sort, mainly because I'm a weird fuck =_= Any grammar mistakes? Tell me, I beta my own work, lol, only proof read it once, cause I'm L-A-Z-Y~! **

**Please REVIEW! PLEASE! ~ **


End file.
